Never Tell Me The Odds
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: My first atempt at a Shinji x Maya fic. The story begins when Maya is also invited to Misato's promotion celebration. Rated R for adult situations and some sensuality. CH. 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter One

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Never Tell Me The Odds**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I don't own Evangelion. Evangelion, on the other hand, seems to have pretty solid ownership over me…

xxxxx

Maya groaned. _What a night!_ She thought. Normally, she didn't drink all that much, but tonight she'd made an exception – and at no small price. Her head was spinning and the backs of her eyes hurt. And there was a nagging pain on her neck that felt strangely like…

She reached up and felt it.

…Strangely like a hickey.

Her eyes opened. _When had _that_ happened?_

She looked down.

Nuzzled in her bosom, sound asleep, was Shinji Ikari.

"W-What?" She gasped.

xxxxx

_The Night Before… _

"Congratulations, Misato-san!" Kensuke and Toji said in unison, as their glasses chinked in midair.

"Really, guys," Misato said. "It's really not that big a deal."

Kaji showed up a little later. But he was not alone.

To his left was Ritsuko Akagi.

To his right was Maya Ibuki.

"Hey," Kaji said. "We all just happened to be heading for the same place, so…"

Misato glared. "That sounds a little suspicious."

"Congratulations, Misato," Ritsuko said.

"Congratulations!" Maya added, trying too hard to be polite.

"I'd like to offer my most sincere congratulations," Kaji said, bowing.

Misato turned away, unimpressed.

The night went on and the drinking got heavy. Then, someone had a brilliant idea.

"Who's up for some spin-the-bottle?"

As tipsy as everyone had been, no one was quite sure who had made the suggestion.

"Hey," Shinji protested. "Why do I have to play?"

Toji and Kensuke would not let him get away, and finally sat him down between them so he couldn't escape.

"Ok, Ken, what's on the buffet?" Toji whispered, as he spun the bottle.

"Misato's our number one objective," Kensuke reported. "Although, it's 9 to 1 odds."

Toji rubbed his palms together. "Never tell me the odds. Who else?"

"Soryu and the Class Rep, but I'm not looking forward to those two."

"What about the ladies from NERV?"

"Well, the blonde haired one is Doctor Akagi, and she doesn't look like the type to kiss anyone under the age of 25."

"Well, how about the other one? She's kinda cute. Certainly has a nice ass. What do you think, Shinji?"

Shinji gasped. "Uh…I don't…"

Shinji was saved, however, when Toji's bottle pointed towards Hikari.

"Aw, man! I was hoping to kiss Misato!"

Hikari blushed and glared. "Well, you're not exactly an ideal catch yourself, Suzuhara!"

Despite their verbal reluctance, both side kissed each other without much of a fight.

Hikari then spun the bottle, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"At least you didn't get Asuka," Kensuke elbowed. "So? How was she?"

"She was ok," Toji said, half-heartedly. He looked kinda spaced out, like he wasn't really paying attention. This told Kensuke that Toji had enjoyed it more than he let on.

"A-Asuka-chan?" Hikari stammered.

Asuka looked up from her drink. "Hmm? Oh, you got me, huh?"

Hikari blushed as Asuka leaned over to her. "Just do it quickly. I wanna get Kaji after this."

Hikari hesitated, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on!" Misato nudged her. "Give it some more umph!"

Asuka grunted before kissing Hikari flat out, and pulled away to spin the bottle again, leaving Hikari all the more flustered.

Imagine Kaji's surprise when Asuka's bottle landed on him.

"Yes!" Asuka blurted and leaned over to him.

"Ay – yi – yi," Kaji sighed, giving her a brief peck on the lips.

It had lasted less than a second, but Asuka was swooning for the rest of the game.

"I've got my eye on you, Katsuragi," Kaji smiled, spinning the bottle.

Misato harrumphed, looking away.

As luck would have it, ten seconds later, Misato was preventing Kaji from making the encounter into anything more than a kiss.

"Jeez, Misato, you sure get fed up over nothing," Kaji smiled.

Misato glared and spun the bottle half-heartedly.

Kaji laughed as it landed on Shinji. "Alright, Shinji! Don't hold back!"

Misato glared again, and quickly pecked Shinji on the lips before he had a chance to protest.

"Score!" Toji and Kensuke both cried. "Shinji got to kiss Misato-san!"

Shinji blushed furiously. "Knock it off, guys!"

"It's your turn, Shinji!" Toji reminded him.

Shinji cringed, and spun the bottle.

It twirled around and around until finally…

"Hmm?" Maya blinked.

The bottle was pointing directly at her.

Ritsuko smiled and elbowed her. "Go easy on him, m'kay?"

Maya blushed furiously, but she didn't back down.

"Uh…it's ok, really!" Shinji protested. "I won't if you don't want me to!"

"Go ahead," Maya said, leering at Ritsuko. She turned back to him and closed her eyes.

Shinji leaned over to her, blushing full out. He stopped an inch in front of her face, and Ritsuko had to give him a tap, and, losing his balance, placed his lips onto hers.

Maya's eyes came open as the kiss ended. Shinji was blushing furiously as he backed off.

"I'm sorry," he said, returning to his seated position.

Maya sighed, sorry for making the boy feel so uncomfortable.

She reached forward to spin the bottle.

It made a few clockwise turns before…

"No way," Kaji commented.

"What are the odds?" Kensuke blurted.

It had landed pointing to Shinji.

"Alright, Shinji," Misato elbowed him. "You get to kiss Maya-chan twice in a row!"

"Umm…it's alright, really," Shinji protested, as she crawled towards him. "You don't have to-umph!"

Maya practically pinned him to the floor, smothering his face with her mouth. Shinji's voice could barely be heard from beneath he vice-like grip.

"Um…how many drinks has she had," Kaji said, leaning over to Ritsuko.

"Five or six, I think," Ritsuko said, equally shocked.

Toji and Kensuke were gasping at their friends luck, Hikari's mouth was hanging open, and Asuka was still swooning over the fact that Kaji has kissed her.

Misato just smiled. "Aw, let the two enjoy themselves. What's the worst that could happen?"

xxxxx

The worst that could happen, apparently, is Maya ending up without a shirt on (she had a bra underneath, of course) with a hickey on her neck, and an unconscious boy with his face buried between her breasts.

"What the hell happened last night?" Maya stammered, trying to wrestle free of his grip around her waist.

In the process, Shinji's eyes opened, and were met with a rather appealing site. That was, until he leaped off the girl entirely.

"Ahh! Miss Ibuki! I'm sorry! I had no idea…"

Maya, glad to have the freedom to move around, just covered her chest. "Calm down, Shinji. I was drunk." She blushed slightly as she stared down at herself. "Umm…don't suppose you'd help me find my shirt, would you?"

Shinji gulped, blushing furiously. "Uh…um…sure, hold on…"

He pried his eyes from the young woman in front of him in search of her shirt. There were all kinds of clutter on the floor: beers cans, used bowls and plates, some of Misato's lingerie…

"What's it look like?" Shinji asked, realizing he had no idea what he was looking for.

"It's blue, with three buttons on the collar.

A minute passed with no avail, and Shinji had to give up searching through the mess.

"It's alright," Maya said. "Do you think you could possibly lend me one of yours? Just until I find mine?"

Shinji blushed. "One of mine?"

Maya nodded. "I'd ask Misato, but she doesn't seem to be awake at the moment…"

Shinji saw what Maya was looking at. Misato was spread out over the floor, and resting quite comfortable between her legs was Kaji. Even while he was asleep, Shinji could have sworn he'd seen a bit of a smile on his lips.

Shinji shivered. "Um…sure, hold on…"

He went and grabbed a tee-shirt form his drawer, brought it out, and handed it to Maya, trying desperately not to look at her.

"Thanks. That's sweet of you."

Shinji gulped and said. "No problem. I…I'm gonna make some breakfast, alright?"

Maya nodded, and put the shirt over her head after Shinji left. It was understandable why he wanted to leave the living area; not only was Kaji being cozy between Misato's legs, but one of Toji's hands was resting comfortably atop one of Hikari's breasts. Kensuke, not to be left out, was lying with his face first in Ritsuko's lap.

Needless to say, there would be a lot of noise soon.

Maya left the scene herself, rubbing her temples as gravity suddenly kicked in, and her headache heightened tenfold.

"Man, what a headache," she groaned, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You too?" Shinji asked, at the stove. "I feel like a train wreck."

"Really?" Maya asked. "You didn't drink any of the beer, did you?"

Shinji shook his head. "No! Not that I can remember, at least. Just the punch…"

They both blinked, before leaving to inspect the punch bowl left over from last night.

"No question," Maya said, sipping it. "Misato must have spiked it."

"Hmm…" Shinji mused. "That explains a lot."

Maya blushed, before detecting a certain scent.

"Hey, Shinji, do you smell something burning?"

Shinji gasped. "My omelet!"

He ran into the kitchen and tried to salvage breakfast. By the time it was ready, no one was up, so Shinji offered to split it with Maya.

"Thank you," Maya said, sweetly.

Taking the burnt part, Shinji sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't worry about it," Maya said. "We were both under influence. Mm, this is good."

"Thanks," Shinji said, glad for the change of subject matter.

After that, a loud scream emanated fro the living room.

"Suzuhara! You stupid pervert!"

Toji flew headfirst into the kitchen.

Shortly after…

"Kaji! You stupid pervert!"

Kaji then flew headfirst into the kitchen.

Which only left…

"Mmm…Commander…Huh? Wait a minute…you're not the Commander!"

Kensuke then flew headfirst into the kitchen.

Shinji and Maya both sighed.

"I can see it's going to turn out to be a beautiful day," Maya sighed.

Shinji laughed. "Even better for those three. In retrospect, I probably ought to thank you for not doing the same to me."

Maya shrugged, forgetting whom she was talking too. "Don't worry, Shinji. It wouldn't have been the first time I've woken up with a guy's face in my chest."

Shinji blushed furiously, and turned away.

Maya cursed herself. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

Shinji said nothing.

Toji, Kaji and Kensuke slowly got to their feet.

"Man…what happened last night?" Toji muttered. "I had this weird dream last night…something about…juggling a pair of watermelons…"

Kensuke blinked. "Really? I had a dream where I was bobbing for apples…only the commander was in it for some reason."

(A/N: I'll leave it up to the audience's imagination as to the meaning behind these dreams)

Kaji laughed. "At least you two slept at all…Misato kept me up all night."

Shinji and Maya both cringed.

"Hey, there's Shinji," Kaji laughed. "Hanging out with his new beau."

Shinji blushed, profusely, while Maya glared indignantly. "Really, Kaji, must you be so demeaning?"

Kaji held his hands up. "Hey, I wasn't the one playing tonsil hockey with the third child."

Maya grimaced. "Do I have to wake the major, Mister Kaji?"

Kaji held up his hands. "Hey, hey, let's not get too excited, I was just teasing."

Shinji was still blushing as Kaji left to use the restroom. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Don't mention it," Maya smiled.

"Why would waking Misato make him back off? I thought he liked her."

Maya winked. "Come on, Shinji, you live with the lady. You can't tell me you've never seen her in the morning."

Shinji laughed. "Oh, right…that."

Maya giggled.

"Wha…what are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Maya assured, laughing again.

Shinji wrinkled his nose, and cleared their plates.

Toji and Kensuke exchanged meaningful looks.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?

"Oh yeah. Big time."

xxxxx

That same day, Shinji had just changed after sync testing, when who of all people should he happen to cross walking down the halls?

_Man,_ he thought to himself,_ What are the odds?_

Maya smiled politely. "Hello, Shinji."

Shinji blushed and looked away. "Um…hi…"

Maya wrinkled her nose. "Are you still worked up over the party?" She laughed. "You don't have to worry about it, alright? We were both drunk, so neither of us are to blame."

Shinji just nodded, refusing to look at her.

"Alright," Maya said, still not satisfied. "You take care of yourself."

"Mm," Shinji nodded, and began to walk away.

Shinji snuck a peek as he walked away.

Toji was right. She _did_ have a nice butt.

Maya had walked for two more paces, before stopping and turning around.

As soon as Shinji saw her turn, he straightened out and pretended like he hadn't been staring.

"I saw that," Maya joked.

"Saw what?" Shinji asked, sounding incredibly guilty.

"You were checking out my butt, weren't you?" Maya smiled.

Shinji gasped. "N…No, I wasn't!"

Maya chuckled. "You don't have to hide it, Shinji. Like I said, it wouldn't have been the first time it's happened."

Shinji glared, looking away. "Quit making fun of me!"

Maya chuckled. "But you look so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Shinji stated. "And I wasn't looking at your butt."

"Oh?" Maya sighed, wondering how long this game would last. "Then what _were_ you looking at?"

Shinji blushed all over again.

"Ha," Maya laughed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Shinji blared.

"Really, Shinji, living with two other women, and a lowly bridge bunny catches your eye? The major and Asuka must be losing their charms."

Shinji was blushing furiously now. "Stop acting like you know all about me."

"But you're so easy to read, Shinji," Maya laughed.

Shinji turned away again, as Maya continued giggling. "Well…maybe I was looking…just a little…"

Maya blinked. "Huh?"

Shinji gasped, not realizing he'd let that slip. "Nothing!"

"Oh really?" Maya pressed. "Cause I cold have sworn you'd said something."

"It was nothing, ok?" Shinji said, frantically. "Look, I've got to go, ok?"

Maya waved back. "Ok. Bye."

Shinji took off in the other direction.

xxxxx

"Hey," Maya said to a lonely looking third child. "Mind if I sit here?"

Shinji blinked, but nodded. "S-Sure."

Maya set her lunch tray down and sat next to him.

It was the next day, and they were both in one of the NERV lunch areas. The food was lousy, but at least it was more edible than Misato's cooking, and Shinji didn't really feel like fixing food for himself.

Apparently, neither did Maya.

"Here," Shinji said, offering her a laundry bag with a single item in it. "I would have gotten it to you yesterday, I but Misato…kinda spilled beer on it, so I figured I'd wash it for you…"

"Thanks," Maya said, taking it from him. " I still have yours, but I haven't had a chance to go to the laundromat"

"No problem," Shinji said, going back to his food.

An awkward silence passed.

"Sorry for teasing you yesterday," Maya offered. "Sort of got carried away."

Shinji shook his head. "It's alright. It's nothing compared to what I get from Asuka."

Maya sighed. "I honestly don't know how you do it, Shinji. I mean, I may not be the best judge of character, but you seem to be pretty resilient for someone who lives with people like Asuka and the major."

Shinji shrugged. "Oh…really?"

Maya nodded. "And you still manage to stave off my own bantering like it was nothing. I'm impressed."

"Um…thanks…I guess…" Shinji offered. "I…may not be a good judge of character, either…but you don't really seem like the type to tease people."

Maya sighed, and looked away. "I…usually don't…I'm sorry you had to see that side of me."

"Uh…sorry for bringing it up," Shinji apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Maya asked. "I was the one who brought it up."

Shinji blinked. "Oh…right…"

Maya frowned. "But you're sorry anyway?"

Shinji nodded. "I just…don't like making people uncomfortable."

Maya shook her head. "But you're not making me uncomfortable. If anything, you're making my day a little more interesting."

Shinji blinked. "Really?"

Maya nodded, getting up. "Shinji…this is going to sound ill-intentioned, but…are you doing anything today?"

Shinji blinked. "Uh…no…why?"

"Would you mind going for a walk with me?" Maya asked. "There's…something I'd like to show you."

Shinji blinked. "Um…ok."

xxxxx

Maya took Shinji to the lookout point. There was a regularly scheduled drill taking place, so the entire city was sinking into the ground by the time they got there.

Shinji and Maya smiled, as the mechanized city ran its course, and almost completely disappeared before there eyes.

"I've only ever seen then come up," Shinji said when it was done. "But I've never seen them go down before."

Maya smiled at him. "You've been here before?"

Shinji nodded. "Misato took me here after my first mission."

Maya nodded, and turned away, sighing. "The major, huh?"

Sensing her disappointment, Shinji tried to lighten the mood. "But…it's nice to see it again."

Maya looked up again and smiled. _He's so cute…he's even trying to make me feel better over such a small issue…_

Fifteen minutes later, the drill was over, and the buildings returned to their full height. Maya and Shinji both gave satisfied smiles.

"I come here all the time," Maya said. "It reminds me of how powerful and important the organization is that I'm working for. Human beings may not be able to move mountains yet, but we're getting there."

Shinji sighed. "Really? I can't really think of NERV as anything other than my Father's organization."

Maya looked at him, sadly, when an idea occurred to her. "Hey, Shinji? If I asked Major Katsuragi to let you come over to my house for dinner - just you, not her and Asuka - do you think she'd let me?"

Shinji blinked. "W…what?"

Maya held her hands up. "Look, maybe it isn't my place…but…I don't know, you seem kind of down, lately, even after that party we had…and I thought that maybe some dinner conversation might do you good. And besides, it's an excuse to get the major and Asuka out of your hair."

Shinji blushed. "You…really don't have to…"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Maya asked, knowingly.

Shinji blushed even harder.

"Come on, Shinji," Maya urged. "I promise I won't be a bore. You'll be my guest, alright? And don't worry, no alcohol."

Shinji shuddered. "I…really don't want to be a bother…but if Misato's ok with it…"

"I'll call her right now," Maya winked, and got up and opened her cell phone.

xxxxx

"Um…are you asking me what I think you're asking, Maya?" Misato said, quietly.

"Look, you're his guardian, so I know you've noticed how lonely he is," Maya said. "I was just offering to cheer him up, some. Take him off your hands for a few hours, let you and Asuka do something on your own tonight."

Misato nodded. "I know how he is, and despite myself, I wouldn't mind some time off. But I can't help but wonder…does this have anything to do with the party the other night?"

Maya shook her head. "No. Not really, at least. It's just that…since then, I've been noticing more about him."

There was a short pause.

"Look, if you don't want me to have him over tonight, I'll understand. He's your responsibility, and if there's something you think he needs help with, it's your call. Moreover, I can understand you not wanting him to hang out with an older coworker of the opposite sex, and-"

Misato got the message. "Alright, alright, Maya. I trust you with him. If he misbehaves, I'll skin him alive. And if you misbehave…well, I'll hope you have enough intelligence to use protection."

"M-Major!" Maya squeaked.

"Heheh…just joking with you, Maya," Misato laughed. "Make sure he gets home by a reasonable hour."

"I will, ma'am," Maya said. "Bye."

xxxxx

Maya hung up and walked back to where Shinji was standing. "She's ok with it. Are you still wimping out?"

"No!" Shinji yelped, before he caught himself. "I mean…uh…no, I'd…be glad to come."

Maya smiled. "Right! Then it's a date! Come over around seven, ok?"

Shinji blushed and smiled. "Thank you. See you later…Mrs. Ibuki."

Maya smiled. "Call me Maya."

xxxxx

Maya answered her door that evening after a long sigh. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, and could only think that it must be because he had acted so sweet after the party. How this fourteen-year-old boy had evoked her sympathy was a mystery that even she couldn't answer.

She opened the door, and saw Shinji, dressed in his usual attire with an added sports jacket that made him look rather proper.

Maya, for her part, wore an ankle length skirt and a modest turtleneck. Somehow, though, it still managed to make Shinji blush.

"Um…hi, Maya" Shinji smiled. "Can I come in?"

Maya blushed, slightly. "Yes, of course. Come in."

Shinji entered the small apartment, looking around, and quietly admiring the simple elegance to it. Neat, organized, and moderate. Nothing like Misato's apartment.

"So…what's for dinner?" Shinji asked, unsure.

"Salted sea bass," Maya said, with a cute smile. "Hope you like it."

Shinji blushed, trying to smile back. "Sounds good."

The two began eating.

"So…how long have you lived in Tokyo-3?" Shinji ventured after a short while.

"About two years," Maya said. "Before then, I lived in Tokyo-2. But I left to go work at NERV."

Shinji nodded. "What…made you want to work here?"

Maya shrugged. "The prestige, mostly. Plus the pay was good, and I _was_ cut out for the job."

Shinji nodded, looking away. "Forgive me, but…what exactly _do_ you do at NERV?"

Maya giggled. "Oh, I work with the MAGI. It's a system of super-computers, Shinji, and it needs people attending it. Otherwise, it would produce more information than anyone could deal with."

Shinji nodded. "Informatics?"

"And some programming. However, Dr. Akagi can do far more than I."

Shinji shook his head. "She's your senior, and has worked with the computers for a longer amount of time. Plus…wasn't her mother the scientist who created the MAGI?"

Maya nodded.

"Then of course she'd know more about it," Shinji consoled. "You shouldn't feel so inadequate. You know far more about it than I do. Probably more than most people out there."

Maya smiled, looking away to hide her blush. "Thanks. You're sweet."

Shinji smiled, looking down. "I…sorry…"

Maya blinked. "What are you apologizing for? I was _thanking_ you."

Shinji shook his head. "For…making you feel uncomfortable…and assuming too much."

Maya shook her head. "But you didn't do any of that. You've actually lifted my spirits a little."

Shinji blinked. "…I did?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. And here, I'd invited you over to try to lift your spirits. Which reminds me…how's the life of the Third Child?"

Shinji shrugged. "It's alright. The only thing I don't like is school. Cause…when I'm there…the propaganda really becomes obvious."

Maya blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Unauthorized citizens…basically, everyone but those who work at NERV…don't even know how Second Impact really took place. Knowing something that you have to keep from everyone you know…feeling like I'm better than them, when I know that I'm not…it's really discomforting…"

Maya nodded. "I can…understand that." She looked down at her plate and took another bite of fish. "So, how's life at home? More importantly…what's it like living with people? I don't really have much experience to turn to…and I live alone…"

Shinji blushed, nodding. "Well…Misato's a really nice person when you get down to it. Sure, she drinks a lot, she's messy and lazy on the surface…but she's really smart. And she knows just what to say when you're feeling down. She really… understands other people…"

Maya nodded. "And Asuka?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "_She's_ a whole different story. I mean…you could talk with her for the entire day, and not learn a _thing_ about her. She's…very good at controlling what she says and…what she hides. She's incredibly smart, and she's confident in herself, almost to the point of recklessness…but the saddest thing about her is that…no matter how hard she tries, it's pretty obvious what her limitations are."

Shinji shook his head. "I don't know _why_ I'm sharing all this with you. If either of them found out I felt this way…"

Maya shook her head. "Don't worry. I won't say anything."

Shinji frowned. "It's ok. It was bound to spill out any way."

Maya held her hands up. "No! I promise! I won't say a word!"

Shinji looked up. "Really?"

Maya nodded. "I wouldn't betray a friend."

Shinji blinked. "A friend?"

Maya smiled. "Of course, Shinji. You're my friend."

Shinji stood still, before taking a long sigh. "Well…your plan worked. You've cheered me up."

Maya clapped her hands together. "Oh, good."

Shinji gulped down the last of his water. "Excellent sea bass. What's the recipe?"

Maya smiled, clearing her plate. "Remind me to give it to you. But now, how about a movie?"

Shinji nodded. "Ok."

Shinji opted to do dishes, and simply couldn't be persuaded otherwise. Finally, Maya gave in and compromised that they both do them together. And as they worked, Maya found that she kept turning her gaze to him again and again to find him working diligently, never taking his focus off his task.

_He must do stuff like this to take things off his mind,_ she decided. _Focusing his entire mind on menial tasks to keep him from thinking too hard on what really concerns him. Problem is…_ Maya bit her lip. …_If he never focuses on problems that he doesn't want to think about, they'll simply go unsolved. That must be why he constantly settles for so little: because he's more comfortable dealing with the consequences of a problem than with the problem itself. But there are some problems that simply don't go away with a single consequence. Like him and his father…_

Maya sighed. She was delving too deep into his personal life. He was here tonight to enjoy himself, not to be scrutinized and diagnosed.

They finished the dishes and sat down on her couch and decided on what to watch.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch; Shinji was sitting facing forwards, and Maya was lying with her back to the armrest, letting her legs take up the rest of the room.

She frowned, noticing how far Shinji was sitting from her, and got up, making up an excuse about getting a drink. When she came back, she sat next to Shinji and let her arm casually rest on Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji blushed at the contact, and Maya snickered. "Sorry, Shinji…should I move back?"

Shinji didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," Maya laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Shinji had a hard time concentrating on the rest of the movie.

xxxxx

"So, here's the recipe," Maya handed Shinji a small piece of paper with some directions scribbled on it.

Shinji spared it a glance, as he put his coat on to leave. "Wow…the preparation time is over an hour. You went to all that trouble, just for me?"

Maya blushed. "It's…a special occasion whenever I have guests over. Besides, we both enjoyed it. I'd say an hour of my time is well worth that much."

Shinji pocketed the recipe. "Thanks. And thanks for inviting me, Maya."

Maya smiled. "It was my pleasure. You need a ride?"

Shinji shook his head. "I…I can take a train."

Maya shook her head. "Come on, Shinji, it's cold, it's late."

"It's only eight o'clock, Maya," Shinji pointed out. "And it's hot out tonight."

Maya pouted, and Shinji could tell that he was missing the point.

"I… Thank you, Maya, I'd appreciate it."

Maya smiled and grabbed her keys. "Alright. Let's go."

xxxxx

If Shinji had felt uncomfortable watching the movie with her, he felt just as uncomfortable sitting in the car with her. For the longest time, neither of them said anything. Maya could feel the tension building between them, and began to feel that she'd explode if no one broke the silence.

Thankfully, Shinji had a question that had been bothering him.

"Maya…can I ask you something?"

Maya glanced from the road for a second to see his curious face. "What is it?"

Shinji lowered his eyes, looking embarrassed. "What was…what was the _real_ reason for you inviting me over tonight? Was it out of pity? Was it just a joke? Or did Misato or Kaji set you up to it?"

Maya looked flabbergasted. "Shinji…why would I do something like that? I don't know what you've learned about women from living with Asuka and Major Katsuragi, but not all women are out to make guys miserable, Shinji. Some of us actually go out with guys because we like them."

Shinji blushed profusely. "Uh…but…Maya…I'm…I'm just a kid."

Maya caught herself. "I wasn't suggesting we go _that_ far, Shinji. At least, not yet. Heck, we didn't even get that far at the party, and I'd still consider that overstepping."

Shinji blushed even more.

Maya wasn't about to stop. "But…Shinji? I had a really nice time tonight. I enjoyed your company, and I enjoyed watching the movie with you, I enjoyed eating with you…heck, I'm even enjoying this car ride with you. We should do this more often."

Shinji looked up. "R-Really?"

Maya smiled at him. "Really."

Maya pulled over once they'd reached Misato's apartment. They both got out and Maya walked him to the door. Shinji was about to press the button to open the door, when Maya took his hand, preventing him.

"Wait," she said. "After you press that button, you'll go inside, and the night will be over. You can't mean to say that there's nothing you'd like to do to give the evening a finishing touch."

Shinji gulped, suddenly staring at Maya's lips. Though she tried to hide it, Maya was subconsciously licking them, moistening them. He could tell instantly what she planned to do.

Shinji couldn't help himself. He backed away automatically, his back pressed against the door.

Maya blinked. "Shinji…are you ok?"

Shinji nodded, blushing furiously, looking away. "Yeah…I'm fine, Maya."

Maya frowned. "Shinji…do I really scare you _that_ much?"

Shinji blinked. "Wha-?"

Maya shook her head. "Shinji…if you _really_ don't want me to kiss you, that's fine. I can understand if it's too early for you. But it's just that…"

Shinji blushed. "What?"

Maya bit her lip. "It's just that…I _really_ do."

Shinji would have yelped had his voice not cracked. He would have gulped had the back of his throat not been so dry. He would have backed away further had there been any room to. Would have, would have, would have…

But didn't.

Instead, he let Maya's lips close down on his, and let her devour him whole. He let his hands slowly clamp around her sides, as hers rested gently around the back of his head, pulling him closer to her.

Maya let him go. Shinji was blushing, unable to look at her face. Maya was about to speak up, when all of the sudden, the door slid open. The two of them, who had been leaning against said door, fell into the house, one on top of the other.

Misato had simply been leaving to take out the recycling, found herself suddenly backing away as the two of them landed in front of her.

Shinji gave a quiet grunt of pain, before looking up at Misato's bewildered face.

"Oh…" he muttered. "Um…hi, Misato. Hope we're not home too late."

xxxxx

A/N: I know this isn't the first Shinji x Maya fic out there, but I'm sure most readers will agree that there aren't enough of them. This will be my nod to all those fics, and my encouragement for eva fic authors everywhere: write more of these!


	2. Chapter Two

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Never Tell Me The Odds**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I don't own Evangelion. Evangelion, on the other hand, seems to have pretty solid ownership over _me_…

xxxxx

Chapter Two

Shinji gave a quiet grunt of pain, before looking up at Misato's bewildered face.

"Oh…" he muttered. "Um…hi, Misato. Hope we're not home too late."

Misato, for her part, just blinked. "Oh…uh, no, you're right on time, actually."

Maya, currently played on top of said boy, just blushed. "Major Katsuragi! This isn't what it looks like! We were just in the middle of saying goodbye when the door opened out from behind, and we both just…uh…fell in."

Misato nodded. "I can see that. You alright, you two? Can I get you anything, Maya?"

Maya shook her head as she and Shinji, both red as roses, got to their feet. "Oh, no thank you, major, I'm fine. We both ate plenty tonight."

As Misato busied herself removing the recycling bag, Shinji leaned over to Maya. "You alright?" he whispered.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"That was _way_ too close," Shinji cringed.

Maya inhaled. "Tell me about it."

Shinji saw Misato making her way back, and bowed a bit too overtly to Maya. "Ahem…well, thank you for dinner tonight, Maya, it was…really enjoyable."

Maya blushed, catching on and bowed back. "Oh…you're welcome, Shinji. Glad you enjoyed it."

Shinji smiled. "Guess this means I'll have to return the favor some day."

Maya blushed, eying Misato. "Um…no, no, I don't want you to feel obliged to-"

"No, no," Shinji winked. "Fair's fair. Misato? We can fit Maya in for dinner tomorrow, can't we?"

Maya blinked, confused. What would be the point of having dinner with Shinji if his guardian was present? But Shinji had recently seen Misato's schedule – both she and Asuka would be busy that night.

Right on cue – "Actually, tomorrow night I'm busy, so…"

"That's fine," Shinji nodded. "We got through this evening unsupervised, I'm sure we can get through another."

Misato couldn't help but notice Maya's blush. "Well…alright…"

Shinji smiled. "Good. Then it's settled. Maya, tomorrow then? I'll cook."

Maya nodded, bowing again. "I'll be here. Thanks Shinji. Good night!"

Shinji bowed back. "Night, Maya."

Maya left and Misato closed the door. Taking a deep breath, the woman faced her charge, her mind full of suspicions. "Alright…what's up with you and Maya?"

Shinji blinked, shrugging. "I don't know. What _is_ up with me and Maya?"

Misato pouted. "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, Shinji – there were some pretty wacky vibes going on back there. Something's going on between you two."

Shinji cringed. "It's not what you think! Maya and I just get along well together. I guess it's because we're both so shy, but…I don't know…I just…really feel comfortable around her. We're like…kindred spirits or something."

Misato frowned. "Listen…I know you could use all the social help you can get…but don't let this get carried away."

Shinji held up his hands, defensively. "Honestly, it's nothing!"

Misato sighed. "Whatever. It's time for bed anyway."

Shinji nodded. "Good night, Misato."

Misato sat down at the kitchen table, still perplexed by the whole deal. Shinji never acted so secure, even when something _wasn't_ up. What was going on?

Shinji hadn't made it five steps before Asuka planted herself squarely in his path. "Alright…what's up with you and Maya?"

Shinji sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Maya got home and locked the door behind her. There she stayed for a good while in the dark, leaning against the shut door, her mind ablaze with guilty pleasures.

He was fourteen for God's sake! Since when had she become such a pedophile?

Frantically, she went over every possible reasons she could think of. How had she lost control of herself like that? How could she even _think_ of getting romantic, not only with a minor, but a co-worker and Eva pilot whose job consisted of saving their lives every so often?

Maya felt her cheeks alight as he remembered back to his blushing face. Relationships in the past had never been very…mutual for her. Usually, her love interests were strong-minded individuals content to have their way with her. Shinji, however, was a whole different story.

Though he lacked the flare, wit, and interest level of many of the boys she had developed crushes for in her school days, he was honest, thoughtful, generous and caring. More than anyone she ever knew, she felt like she could trust him.

That was it – past mistakes had caused her to lose faith in men altogether. But Shinji…

Maya collapsed to her knees, remembering that kiss. It just felt so…devious. He was just too innocent and adorable to be doing things like that, and here she was, taking it away one bite at a time. The look of fear in his eyes mixed with his confused inexperience had ignited something carnal inside of her.

All those years of being the hunted in the game of love, now all of the sudden, she could be the hunter. Suddenly, here was a boy who wouldn't make catcalls, flip her skirt or grab her ass when she wasn't looking, and overall, just wasn't a total sleaze! Instead, he was timid, simple, pure and innocent. Ripe for the taking.

Maya swallowed hard, making her way to her feet, slowly prodding to the kitchen. Where had these feelings come from? Since when had she been so…aggressive? Was it all just built up after years of self-containment? Had she been repressing her inert need for sexual conviction?

Taking a dish of ice cream, she went out to her sofa and flopped on top, flipping on the TV. The box became a blur of lights and sound as Maya delved further into her situation.

How would this work out? How _could_ this work out? Shinji had made it clear that he was willing to continue this. And if Maya had never given herself anything her life, she felt that she deserved this. The way she felt about the boy rivaled any passion she could recall – even her hero-worship of Dr. Akagi.

But what of their job? The law? Their lives? This went against every taboo society had a say in. If, _if_, she were 18, or better still, 16, she might get away with it in the eyes of the judicial system. But even that wouldn't save her from the degrading humiliation from the staff at NERV and the general public. And here she was, a 23-year-old bridge bunny, getting the jitters over a 14 year old.

It was laudable! NERV would never approve, the Tokyo-3 magistrate would never approve, most people they ran into for the next 4 years at least (A generous number to presume to be the amount of time their relationship could last under such pressure) would never approve.

But how could she stop? Maya credited herself with, if nothing else, a sturdy ethic and average will power. But as principled as she could claim to be, she did not think it was within her power to _not_ go through with this. Even if she decided, right then and their, that the relationship had to end, she could feel her legs turning to jell-o at the mere thought of kissing the Third Child again.

Switching off the TV, discouraged to find her ice cream bowl empty, Maya whined in the dark apartment.

"What am I supposed to do?"

xxxxx

Shinji made it to school that day after receiving a total of three painful beatings from Asuka for "zoning out" and "not paying attention." Why she was so concerned over where his attentions lay was a mystery to him, however, her observations were right on the mark.

Shinji barely even saw what was in front of his face he was so lost.

Here he was, a child of 14, and he was actually thinking of getting involved with a 23-year-old woman. An adult, and elder, and a co-worker. Shinji didn't know which was less believable – the fact that Maya was offering herself, or the fact that he was actually considering.

"At least she's nice to me," Shinji thought out loud.

Asuka's renewed demands for further information went unnoticed by the boy (resulting in more painful bruises) as he suddenly realized that, comparatively speaking, this was the only girl he actually stood a chance with at the moment. Which was pretty pathetic, since odds were against him with the age gap.

Asuka was harsh and violent, and had made it perfectly clear that she didn't offer herself to anyone, save for a particular sometimes NERV employee. Rei, though polite and unbiased, tended to ignore him, and never responded in a way he could anticipate. None of the girls in his class seem to have any interest, and he honestly couldn't see a relationship brewing for anyone his age that he knew. As for those outside his age group however…

"For the last time, you idiot, _stop spacing!_" Asuka yammered. "It's freaking me out!"

That last jab was accompanied by an actual jab to the shoulder, knocking Shinji off balance. "Sorry…"

Shinji tuned her out as she continued her drone about him always apologizing, and he kept thinking.

Who would he rather be with? The epitome of loud and proud? The stoic militant? Or the perky older woman who made him salted sea bass and drove him home and kissed him goodnight?

Though the idea brought about more problems and complications than he could fathom, there just didn't seem to be any other preferable option.

_You still don't know if someone didn't put her up to this_, Shinji reminded himself, smart enough by now to think with his thoughts, not with his mouth. _This could very well be one of Misato's tricks. Or maybe Ritsuko – trying to raise my sync level by raising my sprits? Or Kaji, perhaps? That would be his style…_

Shinji had always thought himself not to hope for better. If something appeared to be cruel, painful, sad or poor, chances were that this was exactly the case. But somehow, he still allowed himself to hope. That maybe, just maybe, Maya was telling the truth.

"_Some of us actually go out with guys because we _like_ them…"_ she had said.

Was that true? Did she really…like him? What was there to like? How could she, this stunningly beautiful, superbly friendly, well cultured, and such an outstanding kisser…

Dear God, he was falling for her at that very minute!

He touched his lips, remembering back to that night. Who else would ever make him feel that way?

"Alright, _alright_!" Asuka hollered. "You've been tight-lipped all morning! What the hell's going on with you!"

Shinji looked up, snapping out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, just little out of it today, that's all."

"That's a load of crap," Asuka said, standing firmly over his desk. "You've been moping around like a love-sick puppy dog! Now spill it! What happened with you and Maya last night?"

Shinji cringed. "Nothing really…happened. We ate dinner…we watched an old Kurosawa movie…she drove me home…that was it."

Asuka leered. "No romantic interludes whatsoever, huh? No wandering eyes or hands? No goodnight kiss?"

Shinji sighed, minding his discretion. "Um…no? I mean it's not like we're trying to be romantic or anything, you know? She's a co-worker and an older woman to boot."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that wouldn't stop the two of you."

Shinji shook his head. "Even if we were, it was our first date. I mean…I've never really been "out" with a girl before. Asuka, you've been on dates before, right? Do you think I should have kissed her?"

Asuka forced her stomach not to state its opinion, holding her gag reflex long enough to gawk. "_I think_ you're twisted little boy for even _thinking_ about it! I mean, lusting after me is one thing – with a body like mine, who wouldn't? But an older woman? And besides, what could she possibly see in you?"

Shinji sighed, turning away. "Yeah. Who'd ever want a worthless little nobody like me, huh?"

Asuka glared. "There you go again, feeling sorry for yourself! I swear, Third Child, you drive me crazy!"

Shinji gawked. "What the…how do you go from putting someone down one minute, and telling them not to feel sorry for themselves the next?"

Asuka smirked. "You were _supposed_ to shrug it off, Shinji! Everyone around you goes through life taking jabs and barbs, and they don't let it get to them. You let _everyone_ _around you_ influence how you think and feel about yourself! Stop letting other people control you, Shinji!"

Shinji blinked. "Including you?"

Asuka nodded. "Why do think I keep trying to put you down? It's for you own good, dip wad! It's for you to build up resilience to insults and injuries. That, and it's good way for me to relieve stress. Think of it as a kind of training."

Shinji blinked again. "Oh…uh…thanks?"

Asuka smiled. "No prob. Now, about my lunch…"

Shinji offhandedly handed her one of two bento boxes from his bag, as he reviewed this new piece of information.

Though he had never before connected the dots, once he heard it straight out from Asuka, he realized that she was absolutely right. In fact, almost nothing he did was of his own volition. He piloted Eva because he was told to. He went to school because he was told to. He put up with Asuka's ranting and Misato's slovenly living because that's the life he was given. Even his taste for music, which he picked up from his uncle whose radio at their old home played classical music religiously, and his playing the cello, when his teacher recommended a musical instrument as a healthy extra-curricular activity…next to nothing he could think of in his entire was there because of self-motivation.

And going back to Asuka's original question, Shinji was now truly lost. After all, what could he, a pitiful, listless, unmotivated jerk like him, ever hope to give a woman like Maya?

xxxxx

Sync testing for NERV that day was – in a word – awkward.

Maya's eyes, whenever they weren't focused on the panel before her, were fixed on the pilot's view screens. This wouldn't have been so misplaced if Shinji didn't keep sneaking glances in Maya's direction, causing her to turn away, blushing. She told herself it wasn't out of any shyness, that if people saw them looking at each other, it would arouse suspicious, but she couldn't even convince herself of this.

Eventually, she gave up the endeavor, content to speak to him after tests.

"Third Child's sync rate has dropped by two points," she heard Makoto report.

Immediately, Maya looked up at Shinji, who's face was a look of hope and sadness. In an instant, Maya realized that refusing to look at him must have came off seeming apathetic to the frail hearted boy. She let herself smile, trying her best to reassure him that everything was all right between them.

"Wait…" Shigeru Makoto reported. "Third Child's sync rate has increased…it's seven…eight…nine points higher than his previous best."

Maya threw Shinji a helpless shrug, before returning her focus to her job. She hoped that Shinji got the message that she wasn't not paying attention to him because she didn't want to think about him anymore, but because she had a job to do, and that they were both immersed in crowds of coworker's whose sole source of entertainment was the juicy rumors that spread through the grapevine.

Thankfully, Shinji's sync rate remained stationary throughout the remainder test.

xxxxx

Maya discreetly waited within view of the changing rooms. She had marked each Child's entrance into their vicinity, and then, fifteen minutes later, Rei emerged, fully clothed. Then, five minutes later came Asuka. A few more minutes passed, but Shinji never came out.

"Maya…?" she heard a faint whisper call out.

She blinked, stepping up next to the closed men's room door. "Shinji?"

"Have Asuka and Ayanami gone yet?"

Maya stifled a giggle. "Well…they might have…"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got here," she lied. "I have no idea where they are."

"Great," Shinji's voice muttered from behind the door. "I was…hoping to talk to you…about something."

"Well…" Maya smiled, lecherously, glancing to see if anyone was around. "I could always come in there with you, you know? You're the only guy in there after all."

Maya had to stifle a laugh as she imagined Shinji's rose-red face on the other side. "Umm…well…I don't really see how – gah!"

The sudden expletive was due to Maya quickly opening the door, entering the men's changing room, before closing the door behind her.

"Um…Maya…?" Shinji muttered, facing his coworker. "Are you…sure this is a good idea?"

Maya shrugged. "Why not? No one else is here, and we're not doing anything perverted in here – sorry, if I got your hopes up, I'm not ready to go _that_ far yet."

Shinji flinched, hanging his head, ears burning. "I wasn't! I swear, I didn't think we'd be doing that!"

Maya couldn't contain a laugh this time. "Relax, Shinji! I was kidding! I was only kidding."

Shinji slowly worked up the courage to bring his face up again.

"About the 'not ready' part, that is."

A falsetto "eep" escaped Shinji's mouth, as he cringed again.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Maya yelped. "I'm sorry, Shinji, but you're just so fun to tease!"

Shinji grunted, a look of annoyance plainly readable. "It's not really fun for me, you know?"

Maya cringed back. "Sorry…now, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shinji blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah…I was just wondering…if we were…still on…for tonight…"

Maya smiled. "As far as I know. Why, did you have other plans?"

Shinji held up his hands. "No! No! I just wanted to make sure that _you_ didn't!"

Maya let out a giggle. "Of course not, Shinji." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm having dinner over at Shinji Ikari's place – those are my plans for tonight."

Shinji was about to reply, before he felt a light kiss steal the words from his mouth.

"I'll be there at seven, okay?" Maya chirped, opening the door to leave.

"A…alright!" Shinji managed to get out before she disappeared.

xxxxx

As Misato got on her jacket as she was getting ready to leave for night duty, she looked skeptically at Shinji as he fried some fish on a skillet over the burner at the Katsuragi residence. Though she appreciated the odoriferous scent emanating from the pan (almost wishing to stay home in order to try some), Misato remained apprehensive about the true nature of the intended get together.

"So, what time does your 'date' arrive?" Misato prodded, teasingly.

"Uh…seven," Shinji gulped. "And it's really not like that, you know?"

Misato nodded, pretending to believe him. "Right, right…"

Shinji bit his lip. How long was he going to keep pretending that there was nothing romantic about what he and Maya were doing? She had kissed him – twice. That hardly qualifies as unromantic. Shinji sighed, as he watched Misato step towards the door. Deep down inside, he wondered whether or not she already knew.

"I'll be on my cell if you need me," Misato said. "Asuka's out tonight, so you've got the place to yourself." Throwing him a stern glance, she sighed. "Be good."

Shinji blushed. "R-right! I mean, uh…come on, Misato, when have I ever let you down?"

Misato smiled. "Alright, I trust you, Shinji. Say hello to Ms. Ibuki for me."

Shinji nodded, looking back at his dinner. "I will."

Misato left the house silent.

xxxxx

About a half hour later, Shinji had just about finished.

"And…let's see," Shinji looked around the apartment. "Looks clean enough. Most of the mess can just be shoved out of the living room anyway. I just have to remember not to open the closet door…"

There was a loud crashing sound.

"Pen-pen!"

How the warm water penguin had successfully opened the closet door was beyond him. Five minutes later, the mess was cleaned up. After explaining as best as he could to the bird that the door was not to be opened, Shinji returned to the kitchen. Thankfully, the fish was still steaming. The table was set for two. Overall, Shinji had to admit, the place looked downright presentable. Which only left…

DING DONG.

Shinji rushed to the door, straightening out his attire, before opening the door.

"Hi Shinji!" came a pleasant voice.

Shinji smiled. "Hi, Maya…uh, come in!"

Shinji was completely baffled. How was it possible for the first lieutenant of NERV to make a yellow V-neck tee shirt and black pants look so striking? He found himself, predictably, at a loss for words as Maya entered his residence.

"Now this place doesn't look dirty at all," Maya commented. "And you said it was a pig sty."

Shinji blushed, offering her a chair. "I uh…cleaned up a bit. I know we had fish last night, but I made fried Red Snapper. It was on sale at the fish market, so…"

Maya smiled. "That's fine, Shinji. Oh, is that Pen-pen? I hear Misato talking about him all the time! Well, aren't you the _sweetest thing_?"

Shinji watched Maya ignore his offer for a chair in favor of squatting by the warm water penguin to pet his belly. He didn't know whether to feel relief that the bird had provided a reasonable source of entertainment for his guest, or jealousy that Pen-pen was currently receiving more attention than he was.

"I think he likes you," Shinji smiled. "Then again, he likes everyone who pets him. Now, give him a sardine, and he'll be your slave for the rest of his life."

Maya smiled. "I bet. Does that go for you too? Or do you require a bit more than just sardines?"

Shinji blushed. "Um…"

Maya stood up, giggling. "I bet you'd react more to a little tongue action, huh?"

Shinji's ears burned. "Well…I…"

Maya laughed out loud. "Oh, Shinji, you're just so funny sometimes! It's no wonder Misato keeps teasing you – you get so worked up!"

Shinji's face felt as he pouted, comically. "Stop making fun of me…"

Maya nodded. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…now, about that Red Snapper…"

xxxxx

"Are you serious?" Maya queried, her meal little more than a happy memory. "He just…left you, just like that?"

Shinji had been telling Maya about his childhood after small talk had run out. He had just gotten to one of his more painful ones. "Yeah…I think I was seven when he did…and, after that, I don't know. I just…lived…"

Maya frowned. "Gee…Shinji, I…I don't know what to say."

Shinji shrugged. "Not much _to_ say. The only times I got to see him afterwards was at my Mom's grave every year for her anniversary…and even then, we hardly spoke a word. I used to think it hurt him too much, but now…I don't know. I just remember that the last visit, three years ago…I told him I never wanted to see you again. That was the last time I _did_ see him…until he summoned me here to pilot Eva."

Maya heaved. "Shinji, I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea what had gone on between you two."

Shinji shook his head. "I'm not…I'm not looking for sympathy, Maya. I appreciate it, but…you know, it's over, alright? I've already cried about it, I'm not going to cry any more."

Maya nodded, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. "Shinji…I underestimated you. You really…you really aren't a child, are you? To have put so much behind you already…to deal with everything that's going on and just _not_ let it affect you…"

Shinji almost laughed. "Who said I didn't let it affect me?"

Maya shrugged. "I'm sorry…you just said you weren't going to cry about it any more…"

Shinji shook his head. "That was about my father. Now, I've got piloting Eva to worry about. And it's…it's going to take me a bit longer to put something like _this_ behind me…especially considering that it's still going on…"

Maya's grip on his hand tightened. "I'd…I'd like to help. You know, help you deal with everything? I know you said you weren't looking for sympathy, but you ever…you know, need a shoulder to cry on…just…just know that I'll be here. I won't say that I'm too busy or push you away…you can trust me. Just…if you ever need to talk to somebody…"

Shinji's face rose. "You…you would do that?"

Maya nodded. "Shinji…I…I'm not perfect, either…I've got my own problems to deal with…so, if you like the idea of having me as a shoulder to cry on…can you do me a favor, and do the same thing for me in return? You know…whenever I'm feeling down? Can you…can you do that for me? Can you…be there for me?"

Shinji stared into Maya's eyes. He expected to see the kindness that he usually saw, that he also usually saw in Misato, and, on the rare occasion, in Asuka and Rei. But instead, he saw something else.

He saw himself.

He saw his own sadness and need, reflected in her eyes. He saw that her past was just as clouded as his was with hardships, deceit, and misgivings. He saw his own, desperate need for comfort and affection, contained in the impermeable box of fear that stemmed from betrayal and hurt.

Shinji reached over the tabletop with his other hand, meeting Maya's other hand, interlocking the two of them together.

"Maya…I…thank…thank you, Maya…yes…yes, I…th-thank you, Maya…I…"

"Shh…" Maya giggled. "It's cute the way you stutter like that. It's one of the things that drew me to you. I think we can make this work, Shinji. If you'd be willing…I mean, we don't have to be intimate if you don't want to be, but…you know, if it just means being there for each other…"

Shinji let her hands go, and started clearing the table. "I'd…I'd like that, Maya. I'd…like that a lot…"

Maya got up and helped him clear. "I would too, Shinji…"

Shinji let the water run over the dirty dishes. "And, uh…we can…you know, if you want…we can…still…I mean, if you wanted to, we can still be…you know…"

He stopped when he felt Maya's hands wrap around him. "Intimate?" she whispered into his ear.

Shinji froze solid, completely forgetting the task set before him. He couldn't move, as Maya's hands began to dance over his front, as her soft breath tickled the back of his neck.

"Um…yeah…" Shinji managed to gasp, keeping a smile on his face. "If you want."

Maya giggled, licking his ear. "Oh, I want, Shinji…" She let her hands burrow into the gaps between the buttons of his shirt, brushing up against the skin on his chest and stomach. "I really want…"

Shinji was completely immobile as Maya's fingernails tickled his skin, eliciting gasps of arousal from the boy's mouth. Her tongue dabbed at the skin behind his ear, as Maya continued to torture the boy's tender flesh. Shinji's eyes were clenched shut as Maya's ministrations sent his mind into an uproar that might have proceeded into something greater, had Asuka and Hikari had chosen an absolutely spectacular time to call their movie short.

FSSSHHH

"…Probably rounding second as we – Holy crap! I knew it!" came Asuka's loud booming voice.

Instantly, Shinji and Maya were apart, staring at the apartments most recent nonplussed occupants.

"A-A-Asuka!" Shinji gasped, face ablaze. "It - it's not what you think!"

Asuka, Hikari aghast behind her, just harrumphed, triumphantly. "No sense in hiding it, Shinji. It was pretty obvious ever since last night."

Hikari's eyes had nearly popped out of her head. "Shinji! After I spent the entire evening arguing in your defense…you and Maya are actually…?"

Shinji held up his hands. "There's a perfectly good explanation for this, really!"

Asuka smirked. "I'm sure there is. And I'm sure Misato wants to hear _all_ about it!"

"Asuka," Maya spoke up.

Asuka glanced at the older woman. She had remained silence since Asuka had arrived, holding her head in what looked like shame. But she had chosen now to speak.

"Asuka, you can't tell Misato or anyone else about this," Maya said, evenly.

Asuka crossed her arms. "And why not?"

Maya shook her head. "Because they won't allow us to see each other again."

Asuka nodded. "And chances are, they've got a good reason for doing it."

"You can't," Maya frowned. "What if…what if it were you and Kaji? What if the two of you were involved, and it all got out? As important as you, you know that NERV, not to mention the government, wouldn't allow it to continue. What then?"

Asuka stared hard at her older co-worker. "Now fair. That is _not fair_, lady! That is not the same thing at all!"

"Then tell me what's different," Maya pleaded. "An Eva pilot and an older co-worker? It doesn't matter who it is, it would still be frowned on. They would _make you_ stop doing it. I don't think either of us would be able to handle the pressure put on us to break it off. Well? Would you?"

Asuka frowned, deeply. "That's all hypothetical. I may want to be with Kaji, but I still haven't actually gotten anywhere with him. You two, on the other hand, seem to be pretty well engrossed."

Hikari cringed. "Emphasis on the 'gross' part…"

Shinji chose that moment to speak up. "We're not doing anything bad, Asuka…just…a little kissing…is all…"

Asuka grunted. "Honestly, Shinji, didn't you hear a word I told you this morning? Seriously, though, I would not have thought you, of all people, would have the _balls_ to try and pull something like this!"

Shinji bowed his head. "Tell me what you want from me, Asuka. I'll do anything. Tell me what it will take for you not to tell on us! Please!"

That made Asuka's face light up. "What's this? Hmm…the Great Shinji Ikari finally knows his place…this is interesting…" Asuka finally stepped beyond the entryway. "Very well…seeing as though it really doesn't pertain to me, I suppose I could let it slide. Of course, I'll not have to worry about my chores…ever…"

Shinji bowed again. "Yes ma'am."

Asuka smiled. "That's a good start. But I'm far from finished. Hikari? You'll be sworn in too. Anything in particular that you want out of him?"

Hikari flushed. "I do _not_ blackmail my classmates, Asuka, no matter how ungracious they are!"

Asuka nodded. "Fine. Spoilsport."

Shinji and Maya shifted, nervously.

"Anyway…I'm too tired to think of anything else, but you are _so_ not off the hook yet, Shinji…"

"The very moment this gets out…" Maya warned.

"_You're_ not the one making threats here, _Ms. Ibuki_!" Asuka pointed her finger.

"I just don't want to see the boy I like taking crap for a situation that _I_ put him in," Maya sighed, looking away.

"Should have thought of that _before_ you started playing tonsil hockey with-"

"We were _not_ playing tonsil hockey!" Maya yelped, abashed.

Asuka shrugged. "Whatever. Hikari, I know I invited you over, but do you still…?"

Hikari grumbled. "No…I think I'm gonna go."

Asuka sighed. "Alright, see you later." She watched her friend go. "Great. A perfectly fine evening, ruined."

Maya might have voiced her agreement had a loud crashing sound not made known five seconds later.

"Argh! Who in God's name put all this TRASH in here!" Asuka shouted at the top of her lungs.

Maya glanced in Shinji's direction as the boy smiled at private joke.

"Whatever, I can't take this! I'm going to bed," Asuka announced. "And don't even think about taking up where you left off! Just because I'm holding my tongue doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate you two lovebirds going at it while _I'm_ in the apartment."

Neither party ventured a word until Asuka had disappeared behind the door.

There was a brief pause.

"Shinji…" Maya muttered. "I'm beginning to really…really…really sympathize with how hard you have it here."

Shinji groaned. "She only gave me chores. Believe me, I got off easy."

Maya sighed. "Shinji, I am so sorry I-"

"Don't…don't blame yourself," Shinji shook his head. "It's not your fault. It was partly my fault anyway. I should have been more careful, I…hey, hang on a sec…"

Maya blinked as Shinji slowly headed towards the door. "Hmm?"

Shinji didn't say a word. He left the apartment, stepping out into the evening darkness. Maya followed behind, curious, letting the door close behind her.

"Shinji?"

Shinji tried a weak smile. "She said…while _she's_ the apartment…so as long as we're _outside_ the apartment…we should be fine…"

Maya smiled; shocked that he was still thinking about that. "Why, Shinji…that's so bold of you! And how appropriate we end up here, too. Do know where we are?"

Shinji looked around, nervously. "Um…outside Misato's apartment door?"

Maya giggled. "No, silly…this is the place where we first kissed…"

Shinji found himself frozen again as Maya's lips came up to his, drawing out his breath, twisting his emotions, until he became putty in her hands. He shivered as he felt her playful fingers dance across his back, slowly brushing against him in rhythmic circles. Shinji shuddered as he felt his body press against hers, the sudden rush of warmth, the sudden feel, the sudden scent. The light cottony feel of her against him, as she continued to devour him for all he was worth.

Shinji melted into her, letting go of all his troubles. If there had been any trouble of difficulties between him and now, he felt he could do it all over again just to immerse in this one single moment. She held him as though he was precious to her, as if she actually cared about how he felt, and wanted him to feel happiness. All of the sudden, he mattered to someone as more than a tool to be used.

It was possibly the happiest moment of his life.

"I…Misato…will be home soon," Shinji sighed, letting the kiss disappear. "I'll…walk you to your car."

Maya sighed. "Thanks, Shinji."

As they walked steadily next to each other, they each pondered the ramifications of the evening. Neither could deny it now – they were in too deep to turn back. They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, they knew that. They could only enjoy it while it lasted, and hope that God would have mercy on them when it came time to pay the piper.

Maya opened her car door, getting halfway in. "Well, despite from you being blackmailed by your room mate…I had a nice evening, Shinji."

Shinji nodded. "Thanks. I had a nice evening too."

Maya blushed. "Hopefully, if we're not busted by tomorrow, we'll be able to do something else."

Shinji nodded. "Not dinner again. How about lunch? No, wait, it's a school day. Uh…tea? I know this really nice coffee house, and it's not that far away."

Maya smiled. "That sounds really nice, Shinji." Maya's tone suddenly became very serious. "Always…always remember that I'm here for you. Even if we do get found out, and they split us apart…if you ever need a shoulder to cry on…I'm here."

Shinji smiled, a tear building up in his eye. "Thank you, Maya…you're the…you're the first person to…to ever offer me something like that. Thank you…for that and for everything."

Maya nodded. "And thank you for…for giving me a chance, Shinji."

Leaning forward, Maya beckoned for one last kiss. Shinji tilted his head down to make contact, brushing lips with the shorthaired NERV tech before smiling. "Good night."

Maya smiled, closing the door. "Good night…Shinji."

xxxxx

A/N: Argh, this is so agonizing to write! I really want to continue this, but there's so little in terms of original material that could actually work here!

Well, I'll let this run for as long as it can, but don't expect an update too soon. I'm going on zero hours of sleep here, so I'm not in the mood to write anything fancy, so that'll be it for now.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter Three

**Evangelion Fan Fiction **

**Never Tell Me The Odds**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I don't own Evangelion. Evangelion, on the other hand, seems to have pretty solid ownership over _me_…

Chapter Three

Shinji awoke the next morning with a very insecure feeling as he absolutely refused to look Asuka in the eye. Asuka, of course, knew the reason, but it still peeved her to no end. Particularly when it meant he kept bumping into things due to the decline of focal range.

"Watch where you're going, baka!" Asuka hollered as he dropping his toast on the floor (jelly side down of course) after colliding with the countertop for the third time that morning. "Have you even woken up yet!"

Shinji apologized as usual, letting his mind wander elsewhere as he sat and ate in silence.

How was he going to pull through this now? Not only was he having a romantic relationship with an older co-worker, but now that particular piece of info was in the hands of his malicious roommate. God knows what he would have to do to keep it on the down low. Knowing Asuka, she might extort him for all he was worth, and then tattle on him anyway.

Bedraggled, Shinji finished his breakfast and made his way to school.

xxxxx

Ritsuko had known Maya for upwards of seven years, and never, never, in her life had she ever seen her subordinate so chipper.

"Maya. You certainly look happy," Ritsuko commented as Maya strolled into their office with a smile on her face. "Who'd _you_ bang last night?"

Maya blushed, profusely. "Oh, stop it, Senpai! I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

Ritsuko nodded. "I see. Any particular reason?"

Maya pretended to think. "Hmm…no, I don't think I'm gonna tell."

Now, Ritsuko was curious. "Oh, come on now…don't be like that. Come on, Maya, spill the beans."

Maya blushed again. "Well…let's just say I've met someone."

Ritsuko nodded. "Met someone?"

Maya smiled, gleefully. "Someone really nice and sweet and adorable and…oh, Senpai, just an absolute doll!"

Ritsuko nodded. "I see. So, who is he? I'm assuming it's a he."

"Senpai!" Maya blushed, furiously. "Honestly!"

Ritsuko waved her hand. "Sorry, sorry…seriously, who is he?"

Maya shook her head. "Na-ah. Not telling. Not even you, Senpai."

Ritsuko frowned. "Aw, come on. You got me all curious and everything."

Maya winked. "Sorry. I'll tell you at some point. Just not now."

Ritsuko nodded. "Alright."

There was a pause as the two women began to work.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Senpai!"

"Alright, alright!" Ritsuko waved her hands, sigaling her defeat.

There was another pause, filled with the tacking of keys.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Senpai!" Maya scoffed, this time more annoyed than embarrassed.

"Come on, Maya," Ritsuko pleaded. "You have to at least give me that much."

Maya harrumphed and turned around.

Ritsuko sighed. "Alright, alright…"

There was a third pause.

"…Maybe," Maya blushed.

Ritsuko smiled wryly, but left it at that.

xxxxx

"So, Shinji," Toji remarked, offhand. "You seem a bit more out of focus than usual. What's the deal, yo?"

Shinji looked up. "What? I have? Uh…sorry."

Toji patted him on the back before stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. "Forget it, space case."

Kensuke popped up, seemingly out of nowhere. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste, Shinji. What's the problem? Seriously, you've been acting really distant lately."

Shinji shook his head. "It's nothing, guys. Seriously, I'm fine."

Kensuke and Toji both looked at each other and nodded. "Denial."

Shinji lowered his head. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

Sync testing that day was, in a word, interesting.

"Amazing," Ritsuko commented, flabbergasted. "Shinji's up another eight points! At this rate, he'll pass Asuka in no time flat."

Shinji cringed, not wanting to tempt the maiden of anguish into forgoing her silence. But it wasn't like he could suppress his sync rate. And just thinking of Maya made him feel so calm and relaxed.

"Third Child, two more points gained," came Shigeru's announcement.

By the time it was over, Asuka looked like Mount Fuji ready to go off.

"You have got some serious balls, Third Child!" Asuka accused outside the locker room. "First, you hook up with the bridge bunny, and now you're about to show me up in piloting?"

"Asuka!" Shinji cringed, eying Rei.

"Oh, who's _she_ gonna tell?" Asuka rolled her eyes. "The Commander?"

"Probably, yeah," Shinji winced.

Asuka blew a stray strand of hair. "Well, less for me to worry about then."

"And more chores for you as well," Shinji reminded.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who forgot our lunch _again_?" Asuka demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Shinji complained. "I was too busy doing _all_ the dishes and _all_ your homework in Japanese!"

"Speaking of which, I got an eighty-three on that assignment!" Asuka pointed out. "That is bull crap!"

"It's more than _you_ make!" Shinji accused.

"That does it!" Asuka asked, snidely "Hey, Misato! I know something you don't know!"

Shinji hadn't even noticed the maroon haired lady coming towards them. He threw Asuka a desperate look, to which he only received scorn.

Misato blinked. "And? What would that be?"

"Well, it just so happens that-"

"Asuka," came a voice.

Shinji turned and saw Maya heading down the hall in their direction.

Asuka smiled. "Too late, Maya."

Maya looked serious. "This is important. It's about your sync ratio."

Asuka's eyes flared. "...What about it?"

Maya couldn't help but smile. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice a very unexpected…drop. It came out of nowhere, I just can't understand it. If you keep this up…" Maya eyed the girl evilly. "It may affect your ability to pilot."

Asuka glared, whole-heartedly. Maya's threat was clear. If she opened her mouth, then Maya would drop her sync rate to the point where Asuka wouldn't be allowed to pilot anymore.

To Asuka, piloting was everything. Maya had just crossed a line she wasn't supposed to cross.

"Anyway," Maya sighed. "It would be a good idea to…try to improve."

Shinji gulped, looking between both women, disbelievingly. Maya, for the reason that he couldn't believe that she'd stooped that low, and Asuka so that he could verify that she wouldn't emulate every N2 they've encountered so far.

Misato frowned. "Gee, Asuka. I thought you were supposed to be the number one pilot."

Asuka glared at her. "I am! I already am, damn it!" She stormed off.

Misato sighed, heading after her. "There she goes again. That girl does not take bad news lightly."

Shinji watched the two ladies go, before throwing Maya a withered look. "That…really wasn't necessary, Maya."

Maya shook her head, trying to smile. "She would have blown our cover, Shinji. She would have ruined everything. I know it was really low, but I didn't have a choice."

Shinji frowned. "Piloting Eva is the most important thing in the world to Asuka."

Maya nodded. "I know. And she's not going to ruin it just to get her roommate in trouble."

Shinji shook his head. "I still don't like it, Maya."

Maya smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, shush. I'll make it up to you."

Shinji had no response to that.

"Now…I believe we agreed to do something today?" Maya giggled.

Shinji blushed. "Why don't we go ahead with that coffee house idea?"

Maya smiled, kissing his nose. "Sounds good. And don't worry about Asuka. She won't do anything now, and I don't plan on doing anything too cruel."

Shinji nodded. "I still don't like it. Never let it be said that this was my idea."

Maya nodded. "Alright, alright. Now let's get a move on, Shinji."

Shinji nodded, giving one last blush. "Sure."

xxxxx

The coffeehouse had a very modern flare to it, and Shinji would have been awed by the number of pastries and other such confections he saw under the counter. He was more focused, however, on Maya's hand firmly placed in his own as they strolled into the café.

It was brightly lit. Or maybe it was just Shinji's head spinning. He wasn't quite sure. He just followed dumbly along as Maya lead him to their seat and they sat down.

"So…" Shinji began conversation nervously. He was slowly getting the hang of talking with a straight face, but it was taking time. "Does this make us…um…are we a 'couple' at this point?"

Maya smiled, sitting down in front of him. "You tell me."

Shinji bit his lip. "Well…I've never really gone out with anyone before, so this is all kind of new for me…"

Maya smiled. "I figured as much. Living with Asuka and the Major can't be good for your social life."

Shinji exhaled. "I think that was proven last night."

Maya smiled. "So…how do you like it so far?"

"How do I like what?"

"Going out, silly."

Shinji blushed again, once again closing in on himself. "I, um…"

Maya smirked. There was a kind of rush she got when seeing him scrunch up like that. Like the idea of knowing that what she was saying was having so much of an affect on the boy. Maybe that's why Asuka and the Major kept him on such a tight leash.

"What was that?" Maya grinned. "I didn't hear you."

"I…I like it," Shinji said, blushing heavily.

Maya grinned. "That's good."

The waitress came over and poured them tea as she took their order.

"I'll have coffee and a biscotti please," Maya ordered.

"Alright," the waited replied. "And you sir?"

"I'll have a – eep!" Shinji suddenly stammered, his whole body stiffening.

"Sir?"

"I, uh…" Shinji flushed, breaking out into a sweat. "I'll have…uh…"

Maya had chosen a marvelous time to slide her foot out of her shoe and run her toes up and down his calf.

The waitress waited patiently, as Shinji sweated bullets.

"I'll have the same, please!" Shinji got out, before clenching his eyes in embarrassment.

The waitress took their menus, a confused look on her face.

When she was far enough away, Shinji glared at Maya, red faced. "What was that all about?"

Maya giggled. "I'm sorry, Shinji, I just couldn't resist!"

Shinji pouted. "That was _really_ embarrassing."

"I know," Maya smiled, continuing to rub Shinji's leg. "You looked like you enjoyed it, though."

Shinji blushed, heavily. "Maya…we're in a public place…"

Maya winked. "So? There's a tablecloth."

"Still…" Shinji said, before losing his voice.

Maya's foot had traveled farther up.

"Still what?" Maya said, leaning on one arm.

"I…" Shinji gasped. "Maya…what are you…ahh…"

Shinji's eyes and hands clenched. She was drawing her foot back and forth over him, and it was having a severe affect on his blood flow.

"Well," Maya explained, "I told you I'd make up for what I did, didn't I?"

Shinji couldn't reply, his breathing heightening with each second. She just wouldn't leave him alone under there!

"My last boyfriend really liked this," Maya went on, enjoying the power she had over him at that very moment. "That was a few years back when I still worked with Doctor Akagi. And she taught me all sort of tricks to help me out with the guy."

Shinji winced as her foot continued to fondle him. "You're…you're really not playing fair…"

Maya smirked. "Who said anything about fair?"

Shinji tensed up again as she pushed a tad harder, grinding her toes around him. Shinji grimaced – how she was even capable of something like this with her foot was simply beyond him. A grunt of pleasure escaping his lips, and before he knew it, he was gasping, his shorts somewhat damp.

"I…Maya, I…" he panted, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"You like that?" Maya smiled, drunk with power. It felt so…devious to be doing this. Here they were, a fourteen year old and a twenty three year old, and she feeling him under the table. It was so…intoxicating!

"What…" Shinji gasped, slowly recovering. "How did you _do_ that?"

Maya grinned. "That's something you'll have to find out later, Shinji."

Shinji wanted to ask more, but he was too short of breath, and his cheeks were ablaze. The drinks came and they drank in silence.

Shinji downed his entire cup of coffee before he was ready to talk again.

"…What else did Doctor Akagi teach you?"

xxxxx

"Hey, Ritsu?" Misato said in passing. "Has Maya been acting…I dunno…different at all?"

Ritsuko looked up from her work. Talking with her old friend was sometimes a taxing experience. When weighed against doing work, it was sometimes a toss up as to which was the more trying task.

"Different?" Ritsuko asked. "How do you mean?"

Misato invited herself into the office, plopping in the chair before the desk. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that…she's been spending an awful lot of time with Shinji."

Ritsuko's eyes widened. "Really?"

Misato looked up. "I know, can you believe it? Shinji says it's strictly platonic, but I'm not quite sure I believe that. I was hoping you could shed some light on the issue."

Ritsuko sipped her coffee. This could not bode well.

"Well…" Ritsuko sighed, her conscience getting the better of her. "She did mention she was seeing someone."

Misato snapped her fingers. "Hah! I knew it! Those two-"

"Wait a minute, Misato," Ritsuko interrupted. "Don't jump to any conclusions. She may be seeing someone entirely different."

Misato rolled her eyes. "Then how do you explain all the time spent with Shinji? There's no way it's a coincidence!"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Misato, remember the first time a guy asked you out in college? You remember when you told me how you would have given anything for a "guy friend" you could talk to in order to interpret what your boyfriend wanted?"

Misato looked up. "Yeah?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "Maybe Maya sees Shinji as that sort of person. I mean, I know Shinji's hardly an expert, but who else is she going to ask? Kaji?"

Misato shook her head. "One of the other two techs, I'd think."

Ritsuko winked. "Unless her boyfriend is one of said techs."

"Oh…" Misato frowned.

Ritsuko sighed. "Still, I'd talk to him about it. If there _is_ something going on between them, it should be looked into." She set down her mug and took a puff from her cigarette. "In all honesty, I wouldn't be too comfortable putting a halt to it if we discovered there _was_ something going on."

Misato gawked. "Ritsu, are you serious? She's, like, ten years older than he is!"

Ritsuko nodded. "I know. But if Shinji _was_ going out with somebody, it would explain his increased sync scores. He's jumped over thirty points in three days! That's too much to overlook, Misato. If we stop it now, that rate could drop in a heartbeat – possibly below where he was before. I'm not saying it's the right thing, but it's our responsibility as NERV employees to ensure our pilot's stability. If I were to take this to the Commander, he would say the same thing."

Misato rolled her eyes. "'The pilot's social lives are irrelevant, if it increases their sync ratios, there isn't a problem.' Something like that?"

Ritsuko sighed. "How to recognize when you've been working here too long."

Misato groaned. "Still…my gosh, I mean…what would posses them to even make an attempt at this? Shinji's a smart boy, he knows what dating an older coworker could entail."

"How do you think I feel, Misato?" Ritsuko took a long drag on her cigarette. "After Yui, my mother, and yourself, Maya is the smartest woman I've ever known. She should know better than this."

Misato smiled. "I guess our emotions can rule us, even against our better judgment."

Ritsu couldn't resist. "You sound like you speak from experience."

"Quiet, you!"

xxxxx

Maya dropped Shinji off at his apartment as the sun was setting. She kissed him goodbye, and left him her cell phone number so he could call her in case he got lonely.

Thanking her, he waved her goodbye, and stared up at Misato's apartment. No doubt Asuka was already home. He was not looking forward to facing her, not after what happened.

Facing the inevitable, he got on the elevator, paced down the walkways to the door and opened it.

"I'm home…" he murmured. Sliding his shoes off, the turgid silence was all the answer he needed.

He saw Asuka sitting on the couch, focused on something on TV. The scorn in her eyes told him more than he needed to know about whether or not she was ready to talk.

Shinji busied himself with chores, fixing dinner for the two of them, leaving Misato a plastic wrapped plate in the fridge. He set one down for himself and asked Asuka if she wanted anything.

Asuka cracked her knuckles.

Shinji quickly sat down and ate in silence, wrapping Asuka's food up afterwards and putting it in the fridge next to Misato's. He was about to disappear behind his door, when Asuka decided she was ready to talk.

"Do _not_ think this is over, Third Child," Asuka said, coldly. "I will _not_ stand for what your girlfriend did today."

Shinji bit his lip, standing with one hand on his door. He knew Asuka had every reason to be angry, but he still felt inclined to defend Maya.

"She won't do anything out of spite," Shinji offered.

Asuka didn't reply.

"Maya's a kind person," Shinji said. "And despite what people think, I think you're a kind person underneath too."

Asuka scoffed.

"So, I don't think either of you will do anything unless the other does," Shinji finished.

He started to enter his room.

"How can you stand there and rattle off such _garbage_!" Asuka shouted, suddenly, causing Shinji to turn and stare at her.

The sudden volume startled Pen-pen out of his fridge.

"You act like people are so fucking _nice_!" Asuka ranted, standing up, her show forgotten. "You act like there's actually a smidgen of decency in the human race! I'll tell the truth, Third Child, _no one_ is nice and _no one_ is kind! Everyone is in it for themselves, and the only thing anyone else is good for is getting them where they are or getting in their way!"

Asuka's eyes became deadly. "And today, Maya came _very_ close to getting in my way."

Shinji cringed. "How can…how can you _live_ with such little faith in people?"

Asuka crossed her arms, turning away. "Because I don't _need_ other people, Shinji."

Shinji frowned. "But you _do_. We _all_ do. You act like you're different from the rest of us, Asuka…but you're not!"

"Shut up!" Asuka shouted. "Just shut the hell up! I don't need to hear that from a whiny little brat like you!"

Shinji watched, sullenly as Asuka disappeared into her room, leaving the TV on. The loud, catchy sounds emanated from the box, as Pen-pen waddled over to see what was wrong, and if it were within his penguin prowess to help.

Unfortunately, there was little that the bird could do to amend the situation.

Shinji stumbled into his room. As an afterthought, he changed his shorts.

xxxxx

When Shinji got up the next morning, Asuka was already gone. Quickly putting together a lunch, Shinji headed towards the door.

"Hang on, Shinji," came a voice. Said voice had come from a very zombie-like Misato emerging from deep sleep. "I need to talk to you."

Shinji nervously returned to the kitchen and waited for Misato to completely down her beer before she returned to conversation level (An odd contrary to most people losing speech capabilities with intoxication, with Misato, it seemed, the opposite effect took place).

Misato held her eyes closed, crumpling the can, enjoying the effects of the beer in her stomach, before opening her eyes smiling.

"Now, Shinji," she said, smartly. "I want you to be honest with me. Are you and Maya going out?"

Shinji stiffened. He should have known Misato had been catching on.

"Going out?" Shinji asked. "Well…we did go to a coffee house yesterday, so I guess that counts as 'going out'"

Misato frowned. She didn't like Shinji's newfound ability to avoid the truth. "Shinji…that's not what I meant. I mean, are you two getting serious with each other?"

Shinji scratched his chin. If it wasn't such an touchy subject, this would almost be fun. "We…usually have serious discussions together-"

"God damn it, Shinji!" Misato yelled. "Are you and Maya getting intimate or not?"

Shinji flinched. Being literal wouldn't save him here. "Uh…honestly…Misato?"

Misato nodded, frowning.

Shinji sighed. "Honestly…I can't answer that question! Later!" Grabbing his lunch, Shinji made a break for the door.

"What the – hold on!" Misato demanded.

But Shinji was gone.

xxxxx

Rei had never been one to care about the inner workings of her fellow pilot's social lives. But upon hearing Asuka mentioning it during her normal haranguing of the Third Child, she could not shake the odd feeling that the idea of Shinji being intimate with someone stirred in her. Compelled by an inexplicable urge to delve deeper, she found herself approaching the Third Child, intent on gaining further insight.

"Ikari," she said. "May I ask you something?"

Shinji looked up from his lunch. "Uh…sure…"

Rei browsed the room. Fate had tipped in her favor, she decided, as she saw the redhead was nowhere insight. This was a fact she could capitalize on.

"Is it true that you are intimate with Miss Ibuki?"

Shinji choked on his food. "Um…I'm sorry?"

Rei repeated the question.

"Okay, okay, not so loud!" Shinji shushed. Glancing around the room to see if anyone was listening, he nodded.

Rei nodded. "I see. Thank you, Ikari."

Shinji looked up. "Wait…why did you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"But…wait," Shinji stammered. "You won't…tell anyone, will you?"

"If I'm ordered to."

"No, wait!" Shinji shouted. "Please, Ayanami! You can't tell anyone, please! They'll…they'll split us apart."

Rei stood still with her back turned. Going against orders was the last thing on her mind. But the desire not to see Shinji upset…

"Very well," Rei said. "I will exclude the fact from any of my reports. If, however, I am specifically questioned about it, I'm afraid I'll have no choice."

Shinji sighed. It would have to do. "Thank You Ayanami."

He failed to notice her blush as she walked off.

xxxxx

Maya couldn't shake the weird looks she was getting from her Senpai – and the rest of the bridge crew wasn't helping either.

"So, who is it?" Shigeru asked.

"I…what are you talking about?" Maya blushed. As brave as she found she could be around Shinji, she couldn't help but crumble under her coworker's questioning.

"Come on," Shigeru urged. "It's all over the grapevine. Who's the lucky guy?"

Maya blushed, sitting down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," Makoto urged, barreling into the conversation. "You're going to have to tell us at some point."

Maya maintained focus on her screen. "No, I do not."

"Is he the reason you've been leaving work early for the past three days?" Shigeru prodded.

Maya colored, an audible 'eep' escaping her lips.

"Leave her alone, you two," Ritsuko chided, entering.

"Yes ma'am," both techs sighed.

Ritsuko smiled, stepping up to them. "After all, we all have our little…" Ritsuko squeezed Maya's shoulder, "…secrets."

Maya gulped, watching Ritsuko head back to her office. This was not going to be fun.

xxxxx

"Maya, this is serious," Ritsuko said.

The two of them were in Ritsuko's office. The doctor had always refrained from critiquing Misato's drinking habits, as it simply fit amongst a personality mindset that the two of them shared. Misato had her beer. And Ritsuko had her cigarettes.

And for the past few days now, Ritsuko had increased to two packs a day.

"I need to know if there is anything – anything – going on between you and the Third Child."

Maya cringed. "Senpai, I _promise_ you…there is nothing going on between us!"

Ritsuko sighed. "Maya, I hate to say it, but you aren't the world's best liar."

Maya flushed, looking crestfallen.

Ritsuko softened. "Maya, you can trust me. I'm your friend, aren't I?

Maya still didn't respond.

"Look," Ritsuko said, biting the bullet. "I could always look into the Section Two reports. You might as well just tell me."

Maya cringed. "I…I'm sorry, Senpai! It just happened all too fast! I knew it was a bad idea, but…it's true, we're seeing each other."

Ritsuko took a nice long drag on her cigarette. "Okay. Good. That's all I needed to hear."

Maya reopened her eyes. "What? You're…you're not angry with me?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Maya, you've seen his sync scores. Whether you two are going out or making out, it's having a positive affect on his sync rate."

Maya blinked. "Huh? You mean that's all you were concerned with?"

Ritsuko nodded. "It's my job, Maya. Now, as to whether or not I condone you going out with a child…well, you're still fairly young, and times have changed. As long as you don't let it get too serious, I don't think there'll be a problem."

Maya cringed. "Well, that's the thing, Senpai…I think it's about to get serious."

Ritsuko frowned. "Maya, no. NERV can only go so far to protect you from the law. If it gets out that you two have started becoming sexually active, NERV will have no choice but to contact Child Services. They'd file a full suit, and you'd be forced to separate. You may even lose your job."

Maya shook. "But…the Commander wouldn't let that happen, would he? I thought…I mean, since it's keeping his sync rate up."

Ritsuko frowned. "I wouldn't push your luck, Maya. If you wish to do anything with him…please, do whatever it takes to keep it a secret. The Commander and I can keep Section Two off your backs, but if the press finds out…"

She let that hang.

Maya nodded. "Of course, Senpai! I wouldn't imagine it any other way!"

Ritsuko sighed, breathing out a lungful of smoke.

"Just out of curiosity," Ritsuko said, smiling again. "Just how far _have_ you two gone?"

Maya blushed. "Umm…well…remember when we worked together in my second year at the academy?"

Ritsuko nodded. "Yeah?"

Maya bit her lip. "…And I was going out with that boy Keiichi?"

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Maya colored redder than a tomato. "You remember that foot trick he showed me?"

Maya waited for the likely belittling to follow. Ritsuko, for her part, simply lit another cigarette.

"Misato is _not_ going to believe this…"

xxxxx

As Maya left work that day, she did not expect a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Maya?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh…Shinji!"

Maya could picture Shinji blushing on the other line. "Umm…hi."

Maya smiled, even though he couldn't see her. "Hi, Shinji. What's up?"

"Uh…nothing really," Shinji said. "I just…wanted to talk to you…that's all."

Maya giggled. "Oh, Shinji, that is so _sweet_ of you!"

She heard his stammering voice on the other line. "Actually…I was wondering if you'd like to meet me somewhere for dinner?"

Maya stifled a gasp. "Shinji…are you asking me out?"

Shinji's voice cracked. "I mean, uh…if you don't mind…"

Maya giggled. She was absolutely loving this. "Okay, Shinji. So, my place or yours?"

"Actually…I was wondering if you wanted to eat out. You know, someplace a bit more…formal?"

Maya's voice was caught in her throat. "Uh…what did you have in mine?"

Shinji told her.

This time, she couldn't help but gasp. "Shinji, are you serious? With the money you make?"

"Just this once," Shinji explained. "And I can actually afford it. I've checked. Please Maya?"

Maya could clearly envision his pleading face, looking hopeful.

Who was she to douse those hopes?

"Oh, silly," Maya smiled. "You don't have to beg. Of course I'll come. I'll drive, since you're paying. What time should I pick you up?"

"Any time is good. Just give me a text message before you stop by."

Maya smiled. She was starting to think she had made the right choice after all.

"Alright, Shinji," she said, her mood already to the point of giddiness. "I'll swing by around seven then! Bye!"

She shut off her phone. This boy was finding more and more ways to make her feel happy. She had considered telling him the good news that Ritsuko had passed to her, but she decided to save it for the date.

Maya turned the thought over in her head. Her date with Shinji. The most wonderful boy alive. Maya shivered. This would be a night to remember.

Passerbies in the hall were somewhat confused when the perky little NERV tech threw a fist into the air with an exclamation of happiness.

xxxxx

Shinji eyed the kanji on his phone. He smiled as he saw the little pink heart that punctuated the ending. Snapping his phone closed, he stepped out of his room, dressed in his Sunday best, as Misato would call it.

"I saved your plate from last night, so you can heat it up," Shinji said to Asuka without even glancing at her. Misato was working late that night, so it was just the two of them.

"Where are you going?" Asuka spat, almost instinctively.

"Out," Shinji answered.

Asuka glanced at his attire. "Where?"

"Dinner."

"With whom?"

"I'll let you figure that out."

Asuka harrumphed. This spine that Shinji was developing was beginning to piss her off.

"And give me one good reason why I should let you?" Asuka glared.

Shinji threw her an odd look. He understood that she was more than angry at what Maya had done…but this?

"Since when did you control my life?" Shinji demanded.

"Ever since you're little bitch threatened my pilot record, that's when!" Asuka shot, getting out of her seat, clearly ready for a confrontation.

"I'll let that comment slide because of what she did to you," Shinji replied. "I think it was mean of her. But I won't say that it was entirely unwarranted either."

Asuka stepped up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, glaring into his eyes. "What the hell do you know, Third Child?"

"Asuka," Shinji replied, a tone of worry creeping in his voice. "You made the mistake of blackmailing me first. True, I offered, but if you were my friend, you wouldn't have made it into such an issue."

Asuka slammed Shinji against the wall. "And who the hell said that you were my friend, Shinji?"

Shinji placed his hand around her wrist. "_I_ did, Asuka. What I said the other night is true. You _need _people, Asuka, just as much as I do. You need people who'll treat you kindly. That's what friend's do, Asuka. And I want to be your friend. I don't care if you don't want me as your friend, but I want-"

"Shut up!" Asuka screamed, letting him go. "Shut up, shut UP! I don't want to hear what you have to say, just go away and leave me alone!"

Shinji frowned, concerned, as he watched Asuka run into her room, slamming the door. She would never learn to open up if she refused to simply listen.

Suddenly remembering the text message, Shinji ran out the door. This was not a night out he was willing to miss.

xxxxx

A/N: Phew! Boy am I glad that chapter's over. 6:13 AM…damn it, and I have classes tomorrow!

I decided that in order to move the story along, I'd have to throw in some other character complexities as well. In addition to his relationship with Maya, Shinji has to make amends with Asuka, fend off Misato, and now deal with Rei's sudden questioning. Maya, not to be outdone, has her history and relationship with Ritsuko to worry about.

And what's this? Maya giving Shinji a foot job under the table? Out of character you might say, but in case you haven't noticed, Maya adopts a rather aggressive role whenever she's around Shinji. Coming from a repressed youth, you have to imagine how much the girl would get off on finally being in charge of the situation. And anyway, I wanted to capitalize on the possibility of Maya having a promiscuous side. And I'm sure there are some Maya fans out there who'd be willing to agree.

Looks like it's going to be a fun ride.


	4. Chapter Four

**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Never Tell Me The Odds**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I don't own Evangelion. Evangelion, on the other hand, seems to have pretty solid ownership over _me_…

Chapter Four

Shinji hid his blush as Maya pecked him on the lips as he sat down in the front seat of her car.

"…Isn't it…?" he finished a sentence that had begun with the words "nice evening." That was, of course, before she had laid her lips on his. After that, speech sort of became a lost cause.

Maya smiled, the small bit of lipstick she had added to her makeup punctuating her cute, trim smile. "Now it is."

Shinji absently brushed his lips as he put his seatbelt on. "That one felt…different, somehow…"

Maya winked. "Anticipation," she said, as if that explained everything. She leaned over again and kissed him on the ear.

This time, Shinji couldn't hide his blush as she put the car into gear and sped down the road.

"You know the way?" Shinji asked when he had regained himself.

Maya nodded. "I looked up the directions. I still can't believe you're willing to pay for all this. It's unreasonable."

Shinji smiled, pulling out his NERV ID card. "I've got it covered…trust me."

xxxxx

Shinji had to admit, as hard as his life was at times, being a member of NERV had its advantages. The reaction from the Maitre D' had been instantaneous. As soon as he saw that card, Shinji and Maya were seated immediately, their waiter instantly at their table, pouring sparkling water into glasses.

Maya looked quizzically at that. "What was all that about?"

Shinji smiled. "Just a little trick Misato showed me. Everyone in town knows about the children who pilot Eva's, so there's no way they'll turn one down."

Maya frowned. "Now, Shinji, is that any way to be using your sphere of influence?"

Shinji sighed. "With all the crap I'm taking as a pilot, I might as well indulge in some of the perks." Steepling his hands in front of his face, he struck a surprisingly convincing imitation of his father. "Familial resemblance doesn't hurt either."

Maya felt her heart skip a beat. "Whoa…don't…don't do that, Shinji…it's creepy…"

Shinji sighed, dropping his hands back down. "Sorry, sorry…man, I just keep screwing things up tonight…"

Maya sipped her drink, eying him. "Huh?"

Shinji shook his head. "Oh, it's just Asuka. She's still bent out of shape over the whole blackmailing scheme. I don't think she's stopped scowling since it happened."

Maya smiled. "Oh…well, then, this makes the good news all the sweeter."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Good news?"

Maya pinched her cheek. "Long story short, I spilled the beans to Senpai."

In the next instant, color abandoned Shinji's face with the speed in which frightened civilians might flee an impending nuclear apocalypse.

"Don't worry, she's not going to separate us!" Maya added, quickly. "That's the good news!"

Shinji's face rediscovered some of its hemoglobin count, but pulmonary activity was still somewhat rocky. "Maya…for the love of God…don't _do_ that to me!"

Maya giggled. "Sorry, sorry…well, anyway, as far as NERV is concerned, everything's A-Okay between us – apparently, with the affect it's been having on your sync ratio, they can't afford to separate us. So Asuka can spill the beans all she likes, and it won't make a difference."

Shinji frowned. "It will if she starts telling people in my class."

Maya's smile faded. "Oh…right…"

Shinji shook his head. "Yeah, it'd be pretty bad if the principle found out. It might be dismissed a rumor, since no one aside from the Eva pilots at my school knows who you are, but still…I wouldn't risk it."

Maya bit her lip. This could get bad. She had thought there were out of the woods, but their predicament was no less risky.

"So, we're no better off than we were before," Maya frowned.

Shinji raised his glass. "Well, at least NERV won't be an issue. That's a pretty big step. And ever since Rei found out, I'd been nervous that my father might do something. Now, at least, we know that's out of the way."

Maya raised her glass to his. "To progress then," she smirked. "No one said this would be easy."

Shinji clinked his glass with hers. "No one said anything at all, as far as I can tell. It's sure be a bit easier if someone did, though. I'm playing it all by ear here."

Maya sipped her glass and rested her head on her hand. "You're doing a fine job so far."

Shinji shook his head. "I kept thinking of what I should be doing tonight. When I called you like that, I hadn't really thought it through. I didn't know whether I should bring you flowers or wear a tux or call a limo or-"

"Settle down, Shinji," Maya said, reaching over the table to clasp his hand in hers. "Jeez, it's no wonder you're so nervous all the time. You shouldn't pressure yourself like that. It's bad for you."

Shinji sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I know. I gotta work on that."

Maya smiled. "The truth is, everyone plays it by ear. Most of the time, if we seem confident, it's because of experience, not because of outside advice. And if someone seems experienced, you can bet your bottom dollar that they've made their share of mistakes. No one gets by through life without making mistakes, Shinji. You might as well venture out and learn from them when you make them."

Shinji looked at the girl's hand on his, examining the delicate looking appendage in his hand. She had polished her nails a light pink that barely stood out from their normal color, and her fingers rested delicately in his hand. He ran his thumb over each finger individually stroking the smooth skin of each digit, before taking her hand in his, raising it to his face, and kissing it.

"Like that?" Shinji asked, trying something new. She was right, he realized. He wouldn't learn anything by remaining staunch. Everyone he knew made mistakes, he knew. Mister Kaji, who was someone he had seen in particular as an experienced charmer, had probably made the lion's share of mistakes in his never-ending quest for lady love.

"Just like that," Maya winked. "Only you haven't made any mistakes just yet."

As though to confirm her approval, Shinji felt the arousingly invasive feel of her stockinged leg draw up his pant leg.

"Maya!" Shinji hiccoughed, memories of the day before coming back like a ton of bricks. "Not here!"

Maya could barely contain her fit of giggling. Already, the two of them were earning their share of stares from the other guests. "Oh, you are just _too cute_, Shinji! Every time I so much as _touch_ you, you turn as red as a beet!"

Shinji responded by pouting. "Dang it, Maya…you take advantage of me way too much."

Maya winked. "I'm not always as nice as I seem, Shinji."

Shinji didn't know how to respond to that. "What?"

Maya leaned in close to him, an unmistakable look in her eyes. "In fact…catch me at the right time…and I can be downright wicked…"

Shinji tugged at his collar. "Uh…yeah…"

Maya found herself releasing another fit of laughter. She just couldn't help herself! He was just so precious! Poke him or prod him with the most remotely erotic idea, and he lit up like a candle! It was intoxicating!

She internally chided herself. Just because she had been victim to that exact type of emotional banter in the past was no reason to dole it out on this poor little boy! But then, it wasn't like he wasn't getting anything out of the deal. Heck, if things went well that night…

Maya shivered. She was getting ahead of herself. Besides, Asuka and the Major would never let them do anything at Shinji's place.

But at _her_ place…

Where she lived all by herself…

Maya shivered again.

She was _really_ getting ahead of herself…

xxxxx

Misato looked up from her beer when the door slid open. She saw Shinji step in through the doorway, looking somewhat flustered.

Misato grinned, winking. "So…how'd your date go?"

Shinji caught site of her, and almost started. "Oh, um…I guess that's common knowledge now, isn't it?"

Misato grinned again, taking a long gulp from her beer. "Sure is. I knew it all along, of course."

Shinji idly fed Pen-pen his neglected dinner. "I haven't a doubt."

Misato winked. "So…how serious is it?"

Shinji gave Misato an awkward look. "Can we…not talk about it right now? I'm a little confused right now."

Misato shrugged. "Take your time, Shinji. Just remember that we're here for you if things go sour."

Shinji nodded, pulling off his tie as he went for his door. "You may be…but Asuka sure isn't."

Misato nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that too…Shinji…be careful, okay?"

Shinji nodded. "I will, Misato."

Misato sat up. "I'm serious, Shinji – don't turn your back on her. Piloting is everything for Asuka. You know that. If she see you or Maya as a threat, there's no telling what she might do."

Shinji shivered. "There's a morbid thought to sleep on. Goodnight, Misato."

Misato sighed. "Goodnight…and good luck…"

Shinji smiled. "Wasn't that the name of an American movie from about a decade ago?"

Misato shrugged. "Might've been."

xxxxx

The next day of school was, in a word, not pretty.

No sooner had Shinji set foot in the school building, when he felt a hand suddenly take hold of his collar, and then a wincing pain against his back as Asuka shoved him against a wall.

The look in her eye was unmistakable.

"You. Rooftop. Now!"

Shinji gulped.

Not pretty at all.

He stumbled up the stairs, no end of whispers on his tail, and emerged out onto the rooftop under what would otherwise have been a beautiful day. He stood facing Asuka under the hot sun.

"What's this about, Asuka?" Shinji ventured a guess. "The blackmail?"

Asuka's brow furrowed. "Try lack thereof. I get home from sync testing, and Misato greets me at the door. Guess what she tells me?"

Shinji shifted his weight on his feet.

"What makes you so special, Third Child?" the redhead demanded. "Why is it okay for _you_ to enjoy an illicit relationship when Kaji won't even _look_ at me!"

"You're still on about _that_?" Shinji groaned. "Has it ever occurred to you that Mister Kaji doesn't think of you that way? That maybe knowing you since childhood has had a stronger impression on him than how beautiful you are now?"

Asuka glared, cheeks flushed. "Shut your face already! You act like you understand everything, Ikari! And you don't! You just don't!"

Shinji shook his head. "What I don't understand is why you're taking this out on me. What does going out with Maya have to do with you and Kaji?"

Asuka glared hard at the boy. She took a step forward.

"I'm really getting sick of this spine you've been growing, Shinji…"

Another step.

"And for your information, you hooking up with Maya has _everything_ to do with this! You don't deserve that kind of happiness! You've done nothing to deserve it!"

Another step.

"_I'm_ the one who's bent over backwards to get where I am today. The least you could do is step aside and let me have my dues."

Another.

Shinji started to back away. "You're…jealous…?"

Asuka's arm shot out before Shinji could get away. Seizing him by the collar, she glared at his face.

"Jealous? Of you?"

Shinji shook, but his eyes were hard. His whole mind was caught up between fear and determination.

"You _are_ jealous!" Shinji blurted out, more in realization than in retort. "I've got everything you want – the highest sync rate, fame for piloting, the recognition of all of NERV, and now…now, I'm dating an older coworker, and you-"

SMACK!

Shinji fell to the ground, a welting bruise on his cheekbone.

"Try it!" Asuka raged. "Go ahead and just _try_ to finish that sentence, Third Child! I dare you!"

There was a moment of silence, as Shinji stared up defiantly at the furious redhead.

"Pilot Soryu," a voice came. "Please refrain from striking Pilot Ikari."

Asuka turned around and stared at the intruder.

"And you…" she seethed, her blue eyes locked on the red eyes of the First Child. "Keep your nose out of other people's business!"

Rei stood in front of the door leading to the rooftop, a stern look on her face.

Asuka turned back, and saw Shinji getting to his feet. With a growl, she shoved him while he was still bent over, sending him tumbling again.

"I told you once before…" she crowed. "You are _so _not off the hook yet, Third Child!"

Asuka then found herself staring right into the eyes of Ayanami Rei. She reared back, astonished that such a swift approach had come so unnoticed.

"Perhaps you did not hear me," Rei said, plainly. "Please refrain from striking Pilot Ikari."

Asuka jeered. "Alright, First Child…you're asking for it…"

The Second Child's fist collided with Rei's cheekbone.

Rei didn't so much as flinch.

"If it is me you wish to harm, then feel free to do so," Rei said, bluntly. "But you may not strike Pilot Ikari."

Soryu punched Rei in the face. Blood began to drip from her nose.

"Asuka! Stop it!" Shinji shouted, rushing forward.

Rei's eyes rose in surprise as Shinji put himself between her and the fiery redhead.

"Ikari…"

Shinji kept his eyes on Asuka. "If you're going to hit anyone…hit me. You leave Ayanami out of this!"

Rei touched Shinji's shoulder. "Ikari…"

Asuka stared at the two and almost laughed. They were both trying to protect each other. It would almost be funny if it weren't so infuriating.

Asuka let out a growl, and stormed off. "Damn it! God damn you all!"

She slammed the door to the school hall. Only afterwards did Rei raise her hand to her face to touch the bruise under her eye and the trickle of blood from her nose.

"Ayanami…you're bleeding!"

Rei eyed the red splotch on her hand. "Yes…it would appear that I am…"

Shinji took her by the arm. "Here…let me take you to the nurses office…"

Rei's eyes came down to where his hands lay. Her cheeks began to flush. "Ikari…please… I am not worth-"

"_I'm_ the one who's not worth anything, Ayanami!" Shinji shouted. "Asuka's right - I have everything she doesn't have, and I'm just rubbing that in her face by enjoying something else she can never have! I'm such a horrible person!"

Rei shook her head as he helped her to the door. "That is not true, Ikari…if you were such a horrible person…then I do not believe Miss Ibuki would choose to spend so much time with you…"

Shinji felt a tear leak from his eye and he brushed it away.

"…Thank you…for coming to my rescue by the way…"

Ayanami flushed again, her eyes fixed on where his hands clenched her arm.

"That is…not necessary…" Rei stammered out. "You were…clearly at stake…"

Shinji unlatched the door to the stairwell and smiled. "Still…thanks anyway…"

Though it was dark in the unlit stairwell, Shinji could have sworn he'd seen Rei smiling.

xxxxx

Ritsuko frowned. Maya sat still, wondering what would come next.

"This is not the first time the Second Child has acted out against her fellow pilots," Ritsuko sipped her coffee. "But it's one of the most violent."

Maya bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Senpai."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth makes you think this is somehow _your_ fault? I was just letting you know what was going on."

Maya bit her lip. The exchange had been ugly, and the school camera, complete with audio feed, had caught the entire debacle.

"It's because of me and Shinji that she's acting this way…" Maya sighed.

Ritsuko shook her head. "And if it hadn't been you and Shinji, it would have been something else. Asuka Soryu is a volatile human being, and has a habit for jumping at things that simply aren't there. She'll make up the craziest stories to validate her feelings, and believe them from the bottom of her heart. The problem of course is when something like this happens…" Ritsuko pointed to the screen. "It leaves the rest of us effectively powerless to help her. Only she herself can get herself out of this. She's convinced herself that effort always equals reward, and she has had a certain reward in mind for some time. Learning that sometimes, luck of the draw offers more reward than effort not only shatters the foundry of her own discipline, but forces her to give up the goal she's set for herself for years to come. She'll blame anyone and anything for hindering her before she accepts that fate doesn't always work out the way we want it to."

Maya looked sadly at the screen. "Still…I can't help but feel sorry…"

Ritsuko lit a cigarette and put it to her lips. Inhaling deeply, she smiled. "You know…you and Shinji make such a pair."

Maya looked back at her senior. "Hmm?"

"You both apologize for things you have nothing to do with," Ritsuko sighed. "Shinji can't shoulder the burden of the whole world, and neither can you, Maya. Rather than place the blame on everyone else like Asuka, you two both accept responsibility for everything yourselves. That's good for when things actually are your responsibility, but for something like this…"

Maya nodded. "I'm sorry, Senpai, I'll try not to-"

"You just said sorry again," Ritsuko pointed out.

Maya eeped. "Sorry!"

Ritsuko sighed. "Well, I can't expect you to change overnight. But try to work on distancing yourself from other people's problems. I know you're a caring person, Maya, but don't let the whole world affect you. You need to learn to be resilient to _some_ extent."

Maya nodded her head. "I'll try, Senpai."

Ritsuko smiled. "And make sure Shinji does the same. If you both check each other whenever one of you tries to take responsibility, you'll end up realizing that neither of you are to blame."

Maya brightened. "That…just might work…"

Ritsuko chuckled. "I hope so, Maya. You know…I'm starting to think you and Shinji have a real shot."

Maya's smile brightened even further. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Senpai."

xxxxx

If there was one person who could beat Commander Ikari in a staring contest, it was the First Child. Rei stood before the Commander, an aloof expression on her face. It was no different from the other times he had faced her. The lack of emotion in her face made it easier not to see the face of the woman he loved.

"Would you care to elaborate on the events that occurred today at oh-nine hundred and thirty hours?"

The blue haired girl nodded. "Yes sir. I noticed that Pilot's Ikari and Soryu had ventured to the rooftop of the school. The Second Child's demeanor was measurably hostile, so I determined that it was the best course of action to follow them and ensure their actions didn't endanger either of them."

The Commander didn't blink. "And so you did?"

Rei nodded. "I interposed myself between Pilot Soryu and Pilot Ikari. The Second Child was hurting Pilot Ikari, and it made sense that I risk myself to protect the pilot of Unit 01. I am, after all, replaceable."

Gendo was gracious for the shaded glasses that inhibited the visibility of his eyes. If they hadn't been, someone might have seen him blink. Rei, after delivering her speech, had yet to do so.

"Very good, Rei. You handled the situation as you should have. Dismissed."

Without preamble, or so much as a nod, Rei turned to leave the office.

xxxxx

Looking up at Shinji in his test plug, Maya felt her mind drifting as she watched. Ritsuko had to clear her throat twice to get her attention back on her data retrieval duty. By some sort of coincidence, Misato happened by, and had seen the little exchange. Whistling, she gestured Ritsuko over to her.

"I know their relationship has been proven beneficial to Shinji, but how's Maya been doing lately?"

Ritsuko bit her lip. "Honestly? I've never seen her this slow. Pilotting Eva isn't like any other job. Your mindset affects your performance exclusively. On the other hand, Maya's job, when it comes to its perfunctory action, is _just_ like every other job, where being in high spirits means your mind's often not on the job at hand."

Misato sighed. "Is it going to be a problem?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "I'll have to talk to her if it keeps up. She's a skilled and experienced worker, and I don't want to let her go, but if she can't get her head out of the clouds…"

Misato frowned. "Mind if I talk to her?"

Ritsuko blinked. "You?"

Misato winked. "You know, as Shinji's guardian?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "Are you doing this just to be funny, or do you have something up your sleeve?"

Misato rolled up the cuff on the arm of her jacket. "Nothing at all! See?"

Ritsuko sighed, watching her old friend step up to her subordinate. "Go easy on her, okay Misato…?" she murmured.

Maya felt the presence over her and instantly snapped to attention.

"I'm sorry, Senpai!" she eeped. "I'll get back to…"

She looked up, realizing it was someone else.

Misato grinned. "Hello, Maya. Mind if I have a word with you, seeing as how you're not really doing much anyway?"

Maya flushed. "Umm…okay…"

Misato grinned, innocently. "Good. So how's Shinji?"

Maya blushed. "Um…his sync rate has reached an all-time high of-"

"That's not what I was asking, Maya…"

The brunette eeped again. "Um…he's doing okay."

Misato smiled. "I see. He tells me he's a bit confused about things. I was wondering if you could shed some light on the situation."

Maya blushed, profusely. "Uh…is this really necessary, Major?"

Misato did not reveal a smidgen of emotion. "Oh, I'm not asking as the operations director of NERV, or even as a fellow coworker…I'm asking you as Shinji's guardian."

Maya gulped. "Uh…"

Misato sighed. "Look, Maya…you know how liberal I am about these things…so let me just tell you now that I support your relationship."

Misato locked eyes with her.

"Usually, it's the guy's responsibility not to make the woman cry. But you and I both know how sensitive Shinji is. So let me make this clear: I don't ever want to see Shinji cry because of this relationship."

Maya slowly nodded. "…You have my word, Misato…the last thing in the world I want to do is hurt him. He's already…been hurt so much…"

Misato smiled. "Good. Now that we've got that cleared up, do us all a favor, and try to keep your mind on the task at hand, m'kay?"

Maya nodded, a bit less sure this time.

Misato smiled, turning away. "Good."

Maya watched nervously as Misato returned to her post. She slowly returned her focus to her station, eying a mug of coffee she had been holding.

Half of its contents were lining the table beneath it.

She let go of her grip and tried to stop her hands from shaking.

What had _that_ been about?

xxxxx

Asuka fully expected to be questioned about her behavior that morning on the rooftop. As blind as she was to her own faults, she was hardly an idiot. What she didn't expect was to be greeted upon exiting her test plug by the Supervisor of Project E herself, as well as her direct subordinate.

Asuka glared at the young brunette, as she looked up from squeezing LCL from her hair. "What do _you_ want?"

Maya shuffled uneasily, before Ritsuko cleared her throat, indicated that _she_ would be doing the talking. "There is a matter I would like to discuss with you, Pilot Soryu."

Asuka smirked. "This about my little 'talk' with the Third Child?"

Ritsuko remained expressionless. "Frankly, Asuka, your words don't have me nearly as worried as your actions."

Asuka shrugged, walking down the ramp. "Not my fault if words just don't reach some people."

Maya grumbled as she and her Senpai followed the pilot as she arrogantly strode away, expecting her superiors to follow. "_She's _one to talk…"

Asuka decided that hitting the woman in front of her superior would not have been one of her brightest ideas.

"Please, Maya," Ritsuko chided. "Asuka, have you fully considered the consequences of your actions today?"

Asuka shrugged. "It's not like I hindered his piloting ability. That's all that matters, right?"

Ritsuko nodded. "It is for that exact reason that I'm not handing you your last paycheck right now."

Asuka's throat resounded uneasily, but she did not respond.

"I have a feeling, Asuka, that you very well _might've_ hindered his ability to pilot had Rei not shown up."

Asuka flushed. "Yeah, well, I _didn't_. And you can't prove that I was about to. You gonna kick me out for something you have a feeling I'll do? Is there anyone in this organization who _doesn't_ hate my guts?"

Ritsuko eyed her coldly. "Is there anyone in this organization whose guts you yourself don't already hate?"

Asuka grinned. "You're quick."

Ritsuko decided to promptly dispense with the nonsense. "Asuka, I'm telling you right now – the next time you're charged with assault, you _will_ be kicked off the roster. Am I clear?"

Asuka harrumphed. "Crystal clear, Doctor Akagi. Crystal clear that I'm the only one who ever gets dinged for breaking the rules. Crystal clear that all that that loser has to do to earn respect is to smile and behave, whereas _I_ work myself to bone and get scratch! Crystal clear that-"

That was all she got out, before Maya seized her by the wrist. "'That loser' doesn't attack people for being better than he is! 'That loser' actually gives a damn about his fellow pilots! 'That loser' has had it worse than you can possibly imagine!"

Asuka inhaled sharply. Ritsuko did the same.

"Maya…"

"You want to receive your dues for all the hard work you've done, Asuka?" Maya exclaimed through tears. "Well, maybe you should open your eyes! You're not the only person on this planet, Asuka! And for your information, Shinji hasn't broken _any_ rules! He puts in effort where it's due, he never steps out of line, he genuinely cares about people, and on top of it all, he does it after having dealt with a tormented childhood! You're the one who ought to step aside and let _him_ have _his_ dues!"

Ritsuko was astonished. She'd never seen her subordinate lash out like that before.

"Maya…you…"

Asuka, for her part, couldn't have been more pissed.

"Say what you want, Maya…" Asuka spat, seemingly unaffected. "Say what you want about rules we've broken or crap that we've dealt with…"

Asuka turned her back, clearly ending the conversation.

"But no matter how you slice it, _I'm_ the one who always loses out," she said, without emotion. "How fair is that?"

Spent and beaten, Ritsuko and Maya watched her leave the platform.

"Maya…" Ritsuko breathed, still stunned. "You…"

Maya shook her head. "I'm sorry, Senpai…I shouldn't have yelled like that. All it did was make Asuka even more of a stranger."

Ritsuko placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not upset for that, Maya…actually, I should have told you earlier…what you said isn't true…"

Maya blinked. "What?"

Ritsuko frowned. "Shinji _has_ broken the rules before. Remember? He let a pair of civilians into his entry plug, and he's been absent without leave. He's been reprimanded and forgiven, but the fact of the matter is, he's no saint either. Furthermore…"

Ritsuko took a great sigh.

"Asuka has had her own problems to deal with. You heard about the trouble Shinji's dealt with…but the things that have happened to Asuka in the past are even more terrible than with Shinji. You see, Maya…her mother committed suicide. And Asuka…she was the first one to see it."

Maya stifled as gasp. "Senpai…"

"I'm not saying that Asuka's right, Maya," Ritsuko frowned. "But I am saying that she deserves to be forgiven…"

Maya shook her head, frowning. "I was always willing to forgive her, Senpai…but she has to admit her mistakes first…"

Ritsuko nodded. "I know, Maya. Despite all that's happened, I'm pleased to say that this is something that Shinji _has_ managed to do."

Maya frowned. "Just like me. Always blaming ourselves."

Ritsuko smiled. "And again - the fact that you realize it is a step in the right direction, Maya."

Maya sighed. "This could go on forever."

Ritsuko nodded. "It could. Let's just make sure it doesn't."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Thanks. For everything."

Ritsuko sighed. "Don't thank me just yet. I still need to reprimand you for zoning out during the entry plug test."

For the umpteenth time that day, Maya let out a shrill "Eep!"

xxxxx

As Maya drove home that evening, she had a lot on her mind. Not the debacle with Asuka. That issue would resolve itself in time, she knew. What got her on edge was what had happened the night before.

She and Shinji had stopped by her apartment after dinner. She'd fixed him some tea, and they sat down to watch a movie together. His arm was around her, her arm around his, nothing too serious.

Slowly but surely, she had begun to get closer to him, inch by inch. He hadn't seemed to mind. He did react, however, when she began to drape her legs over his. And his attention left the TV set altogether when she suddenly straddled his hips.

She remembered how much his face lit up when she began nibbling on his ear. She could see him squirming as she began to kiss more and more of him. She could feel his eagerness, swirling around a mixture of confusion and helplessness. Her own heart had been thundering. Here they were, alone, and unsupervised. She knew that she was supposed to be the adult, but it was at times like she that she really felt like a kid inside.

She had already began to unbutton his shirt when she had felt his hand on her shoulder.

"We…we should wait, Maya…"

The kissing slowed to a slow rasping breath.

She got off him and sat back down.

Those words had hurt. But at the same time, they earned her respect. Here they were, a young man and woman, and which of them had made the smart choice? Which of them had overcome their desires to do the right thing?

He had.

Parking her car, Maya strolled up into her apartment, kicking off her shoes, hanging up her coat, and looking for something edible in the fridge. Settling for three day old takeout, she began munching. It was a bit of a step down from what Shinji had treated her to last night.

Someone who was both generous and caring, but at the same time smart and steadfast…

Someone who would defend those he cared for…

Someone who was the good guy when it mattered the most…

Maybe her Senpai was right.

Maybe they really did have a shot.

xxxxx

A/N: A bit shorter than the previous chapters (2 pages typed to be exact) but this seemed like a good place to stop (mostly because I ran out of story idea). Honestly, I have no plan for where this goes from here. I'm hoping to get at least a few more chapters out. Any ideas for where to take this (beyond a lemon – I'm saving that for a side story) would be appreciated.

Read and review.


End file.
